Confusion is a Terrible Thing
by MissGoose
Summary: (Post Dirge) With Deepground no longer in the picture and evil held at bay what more could AVALANCHE have to do. Nothing really except getting back to their regular lives. A task easier said than done? M for violence and sexual content
1. The Happiness I Found

**Author's Note: I have wanted to do this idea for a while but the finer details just weren't coming to me. That being said, be patient because I have no idea how long it will take me to write each chapter. This is going to be a fun, dramatic, romantic, thrilling, and exciting story about our favorite couple Vincent and Yuffie! There will probably be other couples mentioned, but who knows? Heck, there will probably be even some characters or relationships I make up. Just go with it.**

 **I will warn you I will have dark stuff in some of these chapters. If you can't handle it don't read. And since this warning has been issued I don't want to have people wining about the harsh bits. I'm hoping to have more funny moments and sweet stuff, but they are Yuffie and Vincent. What can you really expect from them? Ha!**

 **I hope you enjoy this even if some bits enter topics you aren't really comfortable with. We'll see where this takes us. Hell, even writing this little bit here my mind is already thinking up "adjustments" to my story. Oh boy. Let's go!**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Yuffie

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I blew my breath out of the corner of my mouth to toss a few lose strands of hair out of my face. I was in Tifa and Cloud's living room watching some silly cartoon with Denzel. It didn't even seem like he was paying attention to the dorky show. Some pig man was chasing an evil alligator with a large, pointed sword. No doubt whose sword it dared to resemble. As the characters on the screen yelled Denzel remained motionless as he tapped away at his cell phone. Since he was a young teen I figured he was chatting to some friend or maybe a girlfriend I wasn't aware about. It was hard to keep track what the kid was doing most days. Tifa was lucky the days he didn't show up to their house too late to eat dinner with them.

I stood from the couch and turned to enter the kitchen. I was invited by Tifa to join the family for dinner and Reeve had given me permission to leave early to make the meal. It wasn't like we really had a lot of requests for jobs up anyway.

"You know Tifa is just going to kick you right back in here," Denzel said with a smirk heard in his voice.

"Yeah, foolish Yuffie," I said while rolling my eyes. I stopped to look into a mirror hanging on the wall. It was amazing what five years could do to a person's face.

Once upon a time my hair was cut short so it wouldn't get in the way as I fought. My clothes were always in a small style to make for easy moving. The old boots I once wore were secure around my feet and ankles for easy traveling through forests and weeded areas. But now I was almost the total opposite of the image I once carried. My hair was smooth and reached slightly past my shoulders. I often wore basic jeans with a shirt fit for whatever the occasion called for. (That night I wore a basic tee since it was a simple dinner with friends). I threw my boots away a while ago due to the horrible stains from our fights and travels. They were replaced by tennis shoes on most days. Sometimes it was almost like another woman had taken over my life.

I left my image behind and stepped into the kitchen. I took in a deep smell of the chicken cooking in the crock pot. Tifa was smiling as she fried up a mixture of vegetables on the stove and potatoes baked in the microwave. A simple yet delicious meal. I was prepared to set the table but it had already been done. Five plates were set around the table with silverware and glasses in wait of drinks. Who was going to join us at the fifth plate?

"Need any help in here, Tifa?" I asked only a second before the front door opened. The door was located in the center of the wall where the kitchen and dining room met. I felt a warmth touch my cheeks as Vincent Valentine stepped through the doorway. The fifth guest was revealed.

I worked with the World Regenesis Organization and when Vincent was free he helped Reeve out as well. I received a steady paycheck from Reeve while Vincent only got bits and pieces through simple jobs.

My eyes refused to listen to my mind as I thought about looking away from old and yet much changed friend. Vincent was a bit sturdier after the completion of our last heavy take with Deepground. It was as if some of the dark moments in his past had been lifted from his shoulders. He still had the long, jet black hair with dark red eyes. But he no longer hid his face behind his blood cloak. His leather pants were exchanged for a set of dark jeans. The changes made it so much harder to tease the man. His own changes may have been small factor to help aid me in growing up. Sometimes I felt the need to impress him. But he rarely commented on it anyway. What was the point, really?

"Hey there, Vinnie," I said pulling one of the many nicknames I created for him.

"Yuffie," he said with a head nod.

"Just in time!" Tifa said and jumped where she stood. "Vince, could you call Cloud in from the garage. He's doing some work on his bike."

"Of course," Vincent said and left the house to get their friend.

I let the idea of Vincent eating with us leave my mind and joined Tifa in the kitchen to help set the food around the table. My help wasn't much but it was better than saying I did nothing at all. Tifa left me as I sat down and she called in Denzel to join us for dinner. I heard the usual grumbling from him as he did as she asked. The front door opened again to welcome Vincent's return to the house. He took the seat open on my left side.

"How's work been?" I asked before I could allow for the chance to deal with any awkward silence. I wasn't as needy for noise as I once had been, but things felt awkward around Vincent most of the time. That was a matter I tried not to focus on. But trying to avoid it was always counterproductive.

"Alright," he said with a shrug. Tifa stepped back into the dining room with Denzel behind her and went into the kitchen to gather a picture of water for drinks. "I have mostly been seeing fancier pieces since everyone wants their better weapons at the top for the weapon show the city is hosting next week."

I crossed my eyes and slouched in my seat. He chuckled to my motion. Hearing Vincent chuckle did weird things to my insides and sent chills up my spine. Sitting next to him all through dinner was going to drive me up a wall if he kept that up.

"What is everyone's huge obsession with weapons these days?" I groaned and looked to him for an answer. He looked straight into my eyes and I would have sworn my heart froze. To get the beating back in my chest I took in a slow breath.

He raised an eyebrow as if he could see how nervous he made me. It wasn't my fault! As if he could read my mind yelling at him he chuckled ever so softly.

"I think people are more interested in the tales the weapons hold," Vincent said and raised one shoulder in a slight motion. "Some only carry a couple of tales while others hold an entire lifetime behind them. Like my Cerberus or your Shuriken. Mine is a bit older than yours but some of the stories the weapons share."

I sat back as I thought about his words. All the battles we fought alongside one another and the many times we worked together to take down an enemy. Our battles were shared and our victories were together. It could almost be romantic if I let my mind think too much about it. But rather than get lost in the idea again I shook my head.

The front door opened to welcome the final person to the dinner that night.

"I think it's almost ready to run again," Cloud said and leaned forward as Tifa walked in front of him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and I looked away as if I had witnessed a moment too private.

"Gross," Denzel said and made a gagging noise.

"How old are you?" Tifa asked and shook her head. "I bet you've thought about kissing a certain little brunette."

"Shut up," Denzel said and his cheeks blushed. I raised my eyebrow and looked to Vincent with a smile. He smirked along with me and we could connect the dots. It wasn't as if we expected it to be a real thing, but we all had our bets on the relationship happening.

"Speaking of Marlene," I said letting Denzel know he wasn't off the hook. "I actually thought she would be our guest tonight. No offense."

"Right, sorry to disappoint," Vincent said with a smile obviously contradicting his own words.

"I had invited her and Barret to join us tonight as well, but they have some girl's birthday party to attend. I think it's one of her good friends," Tifa said and began passing around the plate of baked potatoes for everyone to take.

"It's probably Pricilla," Denzel said as he took the plate from Tifa. "Those two are inseparable."

"Cute," Cloud said smiling at his little boy. It wasn't often he was titled as father from the boy but it happened enough for him to feel the part. What more could a man ask for?

"Well, everyone dig in and knock out as much of this food as you can," Tifa begged with her hands grasped together. "When you two leave you're welcome to take home whatever you want."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I slouched in my seat as Cloud and Tifa cleaned up the dishes from the table. Vincent and I were ordered to relax and enjoy a simple glass of wine while they were loading the dishwasher. Denzel escaped from the adult world and ran to his room upstairs. It was almost cute to be a witness to the family Cloud and Tifa had created for the young boy.

"I'm happy for them," I said and picked up my untouched glass of wine. I rose it towards Vincent in signal of a toast. He picked up his glass and waited for my words. "Here's to the happiness we all found."

Our glasses tinkered as Vincent tapped his against mine and we took a simple sip to honor my words. The drink was very smooth and if I wasn't careful I could easily lose myself in the drink. Easy enough to say I was limiting myself to only one glass. No matter how bad of an influence Tifa tried to be.

"What's the happiness you have found?" Vincent asked as he set his own drink back to the table.

I took another sip of my wine as I thought about his question. There were many different answers I could place to his question but none of them seemed right. I set my glass down nearby his own. The closeness of the glasses almost bore a resemblance to the odd closeness their users shared. Vincent and I never would have met had it not been for the tragedy brought into our lives thanks to Sephiroth. If there was one thing I was happy for it would be getting to know the man next to me. No matter how dark or confusing he was most days, he always seemed to bring a smile to my face. But there was little chance I was going to tell him that. At least, not exactly.

"My happiness is in the friendships we have all formed," I said admitting a dash of my thoughts. "We have all learned to work together and trust one another with something as important as our lives. I think that makes me much happier than any amount of materia I have ever found."

"That's saying something," Tifa said and reached around my shoulders to give me a friendly hug from behind. "Are you even chasing materia these days?"

I smiled as I thought back to the crazy materia adventures I went on before and during my time with the AVALANCHE crew. Some of those stories were the greatest while some were quite terrifying. Curse my father for believing life as a ninja wouldn't mess with my head even to that day.

"Not exactly," I said but the warmth I felt in my cheeks told me the blush was giving me away for more details to be shared. "I haven't been intentionally stealing people's materia, but when I get that itch I can't ignore it. I haven't stolen nearly has much as I could have, but I'm not innocent."

"Surprise, surprise," Cloud said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and quickly finished off the rest of my wine. The darkness outside sent a chill down my spine and a shiver through my body.

"It's getting late and I have a bit of a ways to walk," I said and cursed my ever so low luck of not being able to drive or willingness to take a cab. Motion sickness would be the end of me.

"I can give you a ride back to your place. I can handle your sickness," Vincent said also finishing off his wine. "Do you still live in the apartment building by the WRO headquarters?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about it," I said to Vincent as I slid into my light, jean jacket. I playfully punched him in his arm. "I'm a tough girl."

"Then you can handle riding on my bike for a quick drive," Vincent shot back with a smirk before he headed out the front door. "Thanks for dinner, you two. I think I'll have to host dinner at my place sometime. I can't have you taking care of me every meal."

"I'll hold you to it. Let me grab the leftovers I put together for you two," Tifa said as Vincent stepped outside. She ran into the kitchen to grab the containers for me to take. She returned with our leftovers and gave me a wink. "Better invite him in from the cold when you make it to your place."

"Shut up!" I yelled and covered my face with my free hand.

"Who'd a thunk?" Cloud said with a smirk. If even he caught on to the situation I was doomed. "Good luck."

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yelled again and ran outside. I froze as I saw Vincent positioned on his motorcycle in wait for me to join him. It was only going to be a ride home and nothing more. He would take me home, drop me off, and then he would leave. He was Vincent Valentine. Not some sex craved male. Wait! Why was I thinking about sex?!

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _What a silly couple. I think Vincent is slightly OOC, but this is set 5 years after all that and at the ending of Dirge I felt he was getting ready to open his life to some changes, eh? It's possible. I think Yuffie is generally still the same, but she's a bit more held back. I think that will make this story fun as it goes on. Not sure where chapter two will take us, but I can't wait to find out! Yay!_

 _Funny part is this is totally not my original plan. After several failed attempts at my original idea I had to walk away and start a new one. I think this will be fun. I mentioned darkness at the beginning. Trust me, it is coming. Be prepared!_

 _Well, let me know what you think! R &R of course!_


	2. Falling Into Trouble

**Author's Note: I'm hoping to get at least one chapter up a day! Maybe two, who knows? Still not 100% what each chapter will hold but I know generally what is needed to get to my future goal.**

 **This chapter has only one word. HOT! Therefore, you have been warned. ;P**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Vincent

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

My silence permitted me to notice things a bit easier than others. I've learned how to read people and their unspoken words. The way someone's words stutter when they speak. How they avoid all eye contact with a certain someone. When they freeze up from a simple question being asked. Not only did I know how to read those actions but I also experienced them once before in my lifetime. A moment of my past I chose to let go several years ago and almost never put heavy thought towards ever since. No, Yuffie. I was not blind to the odd crush you were trying to hide.

In fact, the same odd crush she had been fighting off and on for a little while. I wasn't unaware, but I chose to ignore it and assumed it would pass by without much work from either of us. We all knew what happened when you assumed things. I suddenly became the ass by ignoring her feelings for too many years in hopes it would fade away. And they may have, but for some reason or other they were on high alert that night.

I felt Yuffie's arms loosen around my waist as I parked my motorcycle in the guest parking lot. I wasn't planning to stay the night, but I wasn't going to be rude and drop her off only to speed away a second later. As her friend, I wanted to make sure she made it into the building before I drove back to my own place. In the scheme of things, it would have made more sense to just have her stay the night at my place since it was nearby Cloud's house and it was already late when we left. But I figured she had work to do for Reeve, so this was better for her in the long run.

"Vince," she called out my nickname before she walked away. "It's getting pretty late. Do you want to crash here for the night?"

"Uh, sure," I said before I gave my mouth the chance to deny her offer. I turned off my motorcycle. It wasn't an outrageous idea to stay there. We had spent nights together many times in the past due to the missions we took on together. I couldn't count on both hands the number times were roughed it through the night side by side worried about the battles we were taking on. The only difference from this night and the others was her crush at the front of my mind. What was it about me that she found so appealing?

I followed her to the front door of her apartment. A yellow light blinked to acknowledge our arrival. Yuffie raised her left wrist in front of the light and it flashed green. Reeve crated special bracelets for all of his employees to have so they could access almost any area locked away from the public eye. When I stepped through a scanner placed in the doorway scanned me as a mystery person. A red light beamed down from the ceiling since the sensor had caught my loaded gun on my hip.

"NAME AND REASON FOR YOUR STAY," a machine's voice called out to me. The whole setup was kind of cool but also obnoxious with the mostly safe world we dealt with those days.

"Vincent Valentine. I'm here as a guest to Yuffie Kisaragi," I said my usual run to the mystery machine. In a snap the red light flashed out. This signaled my freedom to enter the building. There had to be a less flashy way to welcome people into the location, but it was fancy so Reeve felt it was necessary.

Yuffie stood by the elevator in wait for its arrival to the first floor. According to the blinking numbers above the metal door it was only six floors above us. It wouldn't take long to arrive where we were waiting. In total silence. Complete silence was a rare thing from Yuffie. Her silence meant she was exhausted, in hiding, or dead. Since the last two were out of the question I would normally guess she was exhausted. But she stood with her body entirely straight in a position that told me anything but exhaustion.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" I asked as a ding sounded with the door opening in front of us.

Yuffie looked in my direction as we stepped into the metal box to take us to her floor. Her room was on the eleventh floor so there was no chance she was getting out of talking to me for that long. In fact, a normal Yuffie would already be chatting up some story. Her silence was a bit terrifying. I didn't like it.

"I'll be fine," she said and leaned back against the wall of the elevator as the door closed us in. She took a deep breath and spoke again as if she knew I wasn't fully satisfied with her answer. "I think it's just a mixture of being tired and a lot on my mind. Tifa really knows how to push my buttons."

I raised my eyebrows in wonder. "What did she tell you?"

"She seems to think I have a crush on you," Yuffie said without giving herself a chance to take back her words. It was all out there and left right in front of me. It was now my choice on where to take it from there.

"Huh, really?" I said and crossed my arms with a smirk in her direction. Yeah, that's how I handled the situation. Rather than being a man and taking control of the moment I said two words. Good job Vincent.

"Silly, right? When we first met I was pretty much terrified of you," she said with a giggle and pink to her cheeks. Any other moment I would pass the color off to the weather, but the elevator was quite comfortable all things considered. "I even called you a vampire. Even if I did have a crush on you it would mean nothing unless those feelings were returned."

"True," I said with half a smile on my face. The beginning of our relationship was something of a rocky start. I always knew she was afraid of me and it took a bit more effort than I cared for her to grow comfortable around me. "But you have grown up since then and I think we worked through that."

Yuffie giggled again and shook her head. She smiled up towards me and it wasn't the first time I saw the happy shine in her eyes. The shine had always been there but at that moment it felt like something so much more than a simple shine. The look represented hope, happiness, and a little bit of mischief. Yes, the goofy Yuffie we once knew had grown up. But there was a part of her still deep inside if someone was willing to dig it back up.

"I was kind of forced to," she said answering many questions with those simple words. "Suddenly I wasn't tagging around with other people all the time and I had to do so much on my own. In a way, it terrified me. At the same time it gave me strength."

"I think that's a good thing," I said. The elevator chimed to signal our arrival to her floor. We stepped through the opened door and I followed Yuffie to her room. With our conversation at the front of my mind I watched her walk ahead of me. The tight way the jeans hugged her hips and the simple form her jacket gave her body allowed me to picture Yuffie as a woman much more than the child I once knew.

"I can pull out the guest bed tucked away inside the couch here. Tifa insisted I needed to have it in case friends spent the night," Yuffie said and then turned her head to face me with her suddenly permeate smile. "Never thought you would be the first one to use it."

In a snap everything changed. The way her eyes continued to pull me in and the simple look of her smile locked me in place. A couple years ago I would never have thought I would do a thing to Yuffie outside of our friendship. The thought shattered into a million pieces as I reached down and placed my human hand against her face to simply touch her. But the simple touch was all I needed to bust down the door. A second later my lips were pressed against hers with my tongue teasing her lips to let me in.

Yuffie mumbled against my lips as if she were trying to fight me away. It had been so long since I kissed a woman, let alone touched one. I was nearing all loss of control. My metal hand took hold of her hip to rotate her body so I could pin her back against the door. She gasped in shock to the control I demanded over her. The gasp was all I needed to dip my tongue into her mouth. A second later she moaned out my name. I tightened my hold as if I could somehow manage to pull her body closer to my own.

"Vincent…let me…open…the door," she mumbled out between our kisses and her chances to breath.

I loosened my hold over her body so she could turn back around to get us inside of her place. The moment we were inside and the door was once again shut with the lock turned I took my control back. I grabbed below her butt and raised her up to be level with my face. We continued the kissing we had started only a moment ago.

"Yuffie," I said her name several times as I held her to me as if she was my temporary captive. Our hot kisses wasn't all my body wanted, but I knew it would have to sedate my odd urges for a little while. But then she began reaching between our bodies to take hold the bottom of my sweater. If she didn't stop it wouldn't end with only us making out. "Yuffie."

She pulled away from our kissing with an evil look to her eyes and a smirk on her face. She pulled my sweater up a little further so I could feel her warm jeans against my skin. Then she tightened her legs on me so I could feel the wet heat from her very center.

"You ae so not getting out of this," she said and with those words I knew I was lost. "You started this so you better finish it."

My body didn't need any other invitation. I gave her another heated kiss before I carried her away from the door and to her bedroom. I placed her gently on her bed and took off my sweater she had been tugging at moments ago. As I approached her flat body from the end of the bed she rose her foot to touch my chest and signal a pause in my attempt. I was frozen from her signal on my hands and knees only a small distance away from the center of her body. I watched as she unhooked the button and pulled down the zipper to her jeans. I followed her lead and pulled on the bottom of her jeans to reveal her soft legs and a simple pair of yellow underwear with pink flowers lining the top. It was such a cute look it almost stopped me where I was.

"I don't imagine you need help with the rest," she said as she tossed her shit away from the bed. I hadn't even seen her take off her top. She probably did it as I was wiggling her out of her jeans. Her bra was the same yellow as her panties with a pink flower positioned at the center between her breasts.

"Yuffie," I said her name with more passion than I had ever said another woman's name. I wanted her so much more than I had ever wanted another woman. It wasn't on the level of love so much as the level of lust. If she was willing to see this through then I was willing to take the dive.

I leaned forward and kissed the inside of her leg a short distance below her knee. As I moved up to reach closer to the center of her body I continued to kiss in small pecks. When I finally reached my aim I placed a kiss directly on her yellow underwear. The gasp and moan told me I had teased her enough. I slowly hooked one human finger into one side of her panties and extremely carefully hooked one metal finger into the opposite side. The touch of my metal claw sent obvious chills and goosebumps over her body. Another gasp she let lose told me they were a good set of bumps. Then I pulled down her underwear and the game was on.

To say sex with Yuffie was simple would be the most obvious lie. She let me be in control but with every position we took I knew I was falling in a mess I didn't want to take on. Love was not a thing I thought could be felt through sex. But in that moment if someone called me out on my love for the young woman I wouldn't be able to deny their words. She was passionate and she gave me it all. And by it all I meant more than just a nice run of sex.

"You're a virgin," I said through my heavy breaths as I ran my fingers through her hair as she was trying to catch her own breath with her head on my chest. I knew what I felt when my fingers danced inside her and the slight markings on the sheets told the story.

"Well, not anymore," she said and the warmth of her face grew a touch against my skin. I gave a soft chuckle and shook my head.

"You should have saved that for someone else," I said all while not regretting being the one to take her virginity as my own.

"I wouldn't have given it to anyone else," she admitted and then looked up at me. "Stay the night and we can end this little game tomorrow. I know you don't have a crush on me in the same way I do for you. Just give me this one night with you."

"Sure," I said and was given a smile followed by a soft kiss before she cuddled up next to me to fall asleep. All while a part of me was screaming out to this being so much more than a little game. I was falling in trouble very fast.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I woke the next morning to an annoying sound all while taking in a wonderful smell lofting into the bedroom from the kitchen. I glared at my phone as it buzzed in my jeans too far away from the bed. I groaned in defeat a quick second later as I left Yuffie's comfortable bed to answer the call.

"Hello?" I grumbled an answer to the caller.

"Where are you at?" Reeve asked. The engine in the background signaled he was driving at the moment. Since he was asking about my location there was a chance he had been at my empty house.

"I'm at Yuffie's," I said and slid into my jeans from yesterday.

"Oh, okay," he said as if I didn't need to explain any further. That was the great thing about Reeve. He never found a reason to dig up info on our personal lives. "That's actually really convenient. I have a little job I was hoping you would join her on."

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped into Yuffie's dining room. She gave me a wink as she brought over a warm mug of coffee. She wore a very short, light, green robe with nothing underneath. Allowing our night to be a one night fling was going to be difficult if she wore sexy clothes all the time.

"There's something going on nearby Captain Gerald's Cave," Reeve said mentioning a relatively new pirate's _secret_ hideout. It was actually a public attraction dressed up as a place for young children to have adventures as if they were real pirates. Almost no one knew Gerald was once truly a captain to a very powerful army of pirates. Just one of the many secrets Reeve kept out of public eye. He tried to save more people than hurt them those days. "Captain Gerald said a woman stopped by the other day and spent most of her time traveling in the small forest nearby rather than hanging around the children she arrived with. In fact, as time ticked by she simply disappeared and the children left with other adults. After a bit more investigation, the captain realized a good amount of monsters had been killed in his forest. He assumed the woman was knocking the monsters out, but he wasn't sure why. It's not like we need independent soldiers anymore."

"Yeah," I agreed to his words. "Yuffie and I will go check it out once we get our stuff together."

"Thank you," he said and the engine silenced on the other side. He must have arrived to whatever destination he had been heading. "Keep me informed as you gather information."

"Will do," I said and then hung up my cell phone. A second later Yuffie appeared with a plate of eggs cooked alongside a piece of ham. A pretty fancy breakfast for someone who never used to cook.

"I learned a lot of things these past few years," she said as if she could read my mind. "What's up with Reeve?"

Yuffie freshened up her own mug off coffee and sat next to me at the kitchen bar. When she sat next to me her skimpy robe inched up and all I could picture was the gift hidden underneath. If I wasn't promised only one night I would have easily dragged her back to the bedroom to try and play some more.

"He had some suspicious activity going on at Captain Gerald's Cave," I said focusing all my attention to the food in front of me. "He wants us to check it out to see what's going on."

"Sound like it could be fun," she said and took a small bite into a piece of toast. It appeared to be all she had made for her own breakfast. I bobbed my head as a reply and she leaned forward to look me in my eyes. "What's wrong, Vinnie?"

"This whole thing is oddly a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," I said. She gave me a puzzled look for a quick second before I dropped my fork as a sign of my abandonment towards breakfast. There was only one thing I wanted to eat and it was way more tempting than a plate full of eggs. I grabbed the back of Yuffie's head and pulled her towards my lips for a hard kiss. When we pulled apart I gave her a slightly guilty look. "One more go, shower, and then we'll try to solve the mess Reeve is threatening to throw us in."

"Yes, sir," she said in an almost purr and I lost it. Her abandonment of control and my odd need to take the lead overwhelmed us before we made it back to her bedroom. I was doing be best to slide back out of my jeans while she straddled my body on the couch. It was a hot position and I was ready to take on whatever mess we were trying to throw ourselves into.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _Hot, hot, hot! Am I right?! I knew a bit of heated action was going to happen in this chapter but I didn't want it to seem as if it would end there. With a twist to the writing and adjustment to how events would play out (tanks, Reeve), I was able to make it work. Now, to catch my breath and see what kind of excitement is going to show up in the next chapter!_


	3. Another Mess Ahead

**Author's Note: To be honest, they weren't supposed to sleep together yet, but oh well? I wanted to draw that out to make it intense, but oh well? I think getting it going nice and early will also make it intense. Nothing too crazy happening yet though. I promise it's happening soon. Yay! lol**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Yuffie

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Losing my virginity to Vincent Valentine was not something I truly thought would happen. Oh, yes, I dreamt about it. But it seemed entirely impossible with his "poor me" attitude and obsession over Lucrecia. Then I noticed he was becoming more positive and appeared to have let go of his torturous love. Things were becoming more and more in my favor. And then it happened!

A heavy gush of wind blew and I tightened my hold around Vincent's waist. We were almost at Captain Gerald's Cave. It was located on the best beach of our land. If not of our world. The plan was to go there and investigate what was happening. Deep down, I wasn't too nervous about what we were taking on. Nothing in the world could compare to our past fights. Worry wasn't a major player in my nerves that day. No, Vinnie gave me a big enough distraction to keep my mind elsewhere. Probably not good, all things considered.

Throughout the entire drive to Captain Gerald's place I clung to Vinnie's body. A part of me hoped he only thought I was nervous while the rest of me begged he knew the truth. The passion we shared meant more to me than a little fling. I told him one time would be enough but I knew now it wasn't the truth. It seemed as if telling lies was going to be the easiest way to work through it all.

As we pulled into the parking lot for guests I saw children running around with enough excitement to give me a burst of courage. Kids did weird things to me. Either I fed off their happy faces or found them extremely annoying. It all depended on the moment or mood of the situation.

Vinnie turned off his motorcycle as I smiled at a couple of twins walking down the sidewalk in our direction with their hands held tightly. It was an image only novels wrote about, but cute nonetheless. They laughed at some joke they shared before they turned down the entry way towards the Cave's entrance. Their parents yelled for them to wait but the girls had different thoughts on their minds. Adventures and excitement were ahead of them.

"Captain Gerald said to meet in his main office," Vincent said with a collection of my throwing knives in his hands. He held them out for me to take before we abandoned his motorcycle. I figured the adventures ahead of us weren't going to be too difficult if there was recently a person here knocking off some off the monsters. It wasn't like the ones in the area were violent anyway. Which brought up even more wonder to the person training in a peaceful area. "What are you thinking?"

I looked up to Vinnie with my puzzled face and let out a sigh before I spoke. "Let's say the person here was truly fighting off monsters to level their materia or what have you, why wouldn't they go to a tougher area to make the work pass by quicker?"

"I'm not too sure," Vincent said and led our walk towards Captain Gerald's office. "It would be wise to do that, but maybe the person isn't truly an expert fighter. He or she could be simply leveling the materia to sell to a high buyer."

"True," I said as I stepped through the door he held open for me. "If they only want to level materia we can't really throw a fit about that, but something doesn't feel right. We've never been called about something like this before. I'm certain people go around fighting off these beasties all the time."

"We'll figure it out," he said with a bob of his head. A second later an older man stepped through from a closed door. He was touched all over his body from the sun on the beach and his many years aboard his ship some time ago. He wore a pair of thin glasses and a simple coin necklace around his neck. His clothes were similar to any image a person would carry towards a basic pirate. I assumed it was all part of the act to please the customers. I also knew pirates weren't quite the image we built them into. Sometimes people had to play out to earn some cash to get by. What a cruel world, huh?

"Ello there," he said with a slight gruff to his voice. He looked at the weapons in our hands. "Welcome to my Cave. I take it you're the team sir Reeve sent out to investigate?"

I covered my mouth as a chuckle escaped. The idea of titling Reeve as "sir" was never a thing I could imagine. I knew it was simply a show of respect, but it was almost too much for me to bare. As if he knew my inability to speak, Vinnie took control of the moment.

"Yes," he said and glanced down to where I stood with a hand still clamped over my mouth. "Reeve called Yuffie and me this morning to send us out to investigate what's been going on. What can you tell us?"

"Not a whole lot. All I know is this woman started showing up several times these past could years. Each time with random children but the she abandoned them to step into the forest. While in the forest she killed off some monsters then left," the captain said with a shrug. "I didn't think much of it at first because it could be a good thing having someone take care of a few little beasts wondering my area. But she's been coming more and more often lately. It made me a little nervous. I think it's something much bigger than leveling up stuff for come Gil, sir. I have no idea what it could be, but it twists my stomach to think of the possibilities."

"Right," Vincent agreed with the man and looked down to me. I was calm again and able to catch a majority of the important explanation. "If you could show us her most recent area of attack we can look around. I can't promise us figuring out a whole lot more than what you've told all of us, but we might find something new."

"Sounds like a good place to start," the man said and rubbed his chin. As we walked out of his office he grabbed a shotgun to lead the way. I held no doubt the man could use his weapon, but as members of AVALANCHE we could hold our own.

I followed the men as they spoke about the matter. It appeared nothing was truly known about the woman at work except that she appeared to be in her early twenties. For a young woman to level against any type of monster proved she was at least somewhat familiar with the sense of battle. Maybe she was a retired solider trying to get by? Life wasn't always easy for those getting out of the war mindset. I looked up towards Vinnie as the thought passed my mind.

His big battle held him captive in a coffin for several years of his life. I would never know what it was like, but I doubt he enjoyed it. Those willing to push through while taking on each day had to suffer at different moments. Some fought it away with therapy and others just worked through on their own. There was a chance we were taking all of it in the wrong way.

"Ready?" Vinnie's voice called out to me pulling me from my thoughts. I looked around to see Captain Gerald was heading back to his office. Spacing out was one off my less redeeming qualities.

"Sure," I said and took out a small throwing knife I wasn't expecting to use. "What do you think we'll find?"

"I don't think we'll find much of anything here," he said and led our way into the forest. He looked around the area as we walked to take in everything he saw. I trusted his eyes to catch more than even my ninja eyes would see. That was one of the things I admired about him. He was talented with a lot of things but never gloated about it. In fact, often times he denied his great abilities. His spot-on aim with a gun, his patience to think up the greatest possibilities, the way his dark jeans hugged his ass perfectly.

I tripped over my own feet as the thought danced through my mind. Okay, Vinnie was attractive but I needed to stop thinking about it. We had our fun and that was it. Story over and nothing left to think about. Of course, the control he took in the bedroom and on the couch left me breathless even thinking about the fun we had together. It was proving to be a lot more difficult to sleep with him and simply walk away than I originally thought. If I let it take too much control over my mind I wouldn't be able to work properly in our mission.

I took a breath and instantly walked straight into his chest. At some point he had stopped walking and turned around to face me. My lack of attention would be the death of me. He smirked down as I stumbled back from him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and looked up into the trees as if they would carry some mystery we were unable to see on the ground. Or maybe he couldn't face be because he knew what I really was thinking about? I knew I couldn't tell him I was thinking about having sex with him. That would destroy this mission and make things feel more awkward. I matched his motions the opposite way. I looked on the forest ground for possible clues.

"Well, if I was leveling materia I wouldn't really care if people saw me at work. In fact, I would want people to know so they would stay out of my way," I said and let out a sigh. Everything I saw on the ground was completely normal to be in a forest. We were getting nowhere with our search.

"True, but our faces are slightly known to the area so it would be a big matter for us to make sure we were left alone. If an average person ran around leveling, who would care? They may watch but not for an extremely long time. It's not quite as entertaining to watch someone you don't know train," he said in an almost conceded way. The idea of him showing some form of pride gave me a small giggle.

"You make a point, big star," I teased. "If she's around my age and working to level some materia I would imagine it's only for Gil. She might simply be on her own and needs a way to make that extra bit to pay for rent or whatever. Right now, I think we're making this a much bigger deal than we need."

"Oh?"

"Well, her appearances have been frequent, but random," I said and sat down on a large rock calling in my surrender to our search. There was nothing out of place around us. "It could be she's leveled up some high quality materia and got a good amount for them. She sells and gets by for a while with her bills and all that. Then things start getting low so she needs to load up again, so she gets back to work. That makes the most sense to me."

Vincent looked down to me and crossed his arms. A dash of slight wonder and amazement passed through his eyes. I could almost guess what he was thinking.

"When I first began my hunt for materia I had to get by on my own most of the time," I said and held my head up with my am on my crossed knees. "Rather than getting a job or selling things I began pickpocketing some Gil along with the materia I grabbed. It worked out and obviously I survived."

"I couldn't imagine it," Vinnie said walking away. I jumped up and chased after him. Like hell if he'd leave me alone in a forest. "You were pretty young when you did all that."

"Yeah, but you weren't too old yourself when you got involved with your own life," I said with a shrug as we stepped out of the forest. "Different stories but similar outcomes. We grew up, learned lessons, met some great people, met some not so great people, and saved the world. Psh, a couple times actually."

"I'm hoping we don't have to do anything quite as dramatic again," Vincent said and opened the office door for me again once we arrive to the main area of the park. What a gentleman! He stepped behind me just as the captain looked up from the front desk he sat behind. "Captain, we weren't able to really see anything too suspicious in the area. We'll keep our eyes open, but we think it may have simply been a woman looking to level things for a sell. Nothing we can really do at the moment except be observant. If you see or hear anything more on the matter just give Reeve a call."

"Sure," he said and let out a sigh. "I suppose I was simply hoping for a bit of action in my final years."

"I think you're looking around for the wrong type of action, sir," Vinnie said with a smile. The captain laughed and waved us away.

"Super uneventful," I grumbled as I climbed onto Vinnie's motorcycle. "I doubt we'll make much from this journey."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I sat in Reeve's office with Vinnie after we delivered our finds. Or lack thereof. The silence in the room was brought on by the two men trying to piece together the bits of information we had gathered. I was only quiet because I knew speaking would only make their thoughts take that much longer to complete. I slouched in the chair I sat in and let my head fall backwards. Piecing together the pieces gathered was the worst part of any mission for me. I jumped as Vinnie's hand touched my leg and gave me a soft squeeze. Almost as a show of encouragement.

"So you two really don't think there's anything to worry about?" Reeve asked as he turned around to face us once again. Vincent's hand was off my leg before he could be seen showing me any form of attention higher than average. But the simple fact he touched me in such a familiar way rose my own attention to the matter between us. I thought he didn't want our moments together to go for anything more than a onetime thing. Or two times, if I were being honest.

"I mean, it's odd she's fighting to get money rather than working in a kitchen or something. But not everyone is meant to wear an apron. Could you picture me dressed like a cute waitress?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Point," Reeve said. He looked at the clock on his desk and let out a sigh. "Why don't you two go get some lunch and then we'll call this problem solved? I might look a bit more into it, but I'm not sure where to take it from here."

We accepted our leave and I followed Vinnie out of Reeve's office so we could do as he suggested. If he didn't have any other jobs on his mind then I wasn't going to worry about it. Making a bit of money would have been nice, but I wasn't struggling to get by.

"Want to head out to 7th Heaven?" Vincent asked when we reached his bike.

"Sure," I agreed and hopped on after him. As the warmth from his body soaked into my legs I melted. Maybe riding on a motorcycle wasn't really that bad of a thing.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

7th Heaven was surprisingly calm for the lunch hour. Usually Tifa was busier in the afternoon with people taking their lunch breaks at the popular bar. The quiet was a little weird, but I wasn't going to complain about the simple time to relax with my friends. A girl could get used to it.

"It's weird Reeve sent you on such a pointless job," Tifa said to me as I mixed the ice in my iced tea. She nibbled on a small sandwich as we spoke. "Usually even the simple tasks are for a bigger plan."

"I think he was thinking this was going to be a bigger issue than a simple materia leveler," I said and sipped my drink. Vinnie looked down to watch me.

"I beat he's still looking into it," he said and then pulled his attention away from me to look at Tifa. "It felt as if it was too simple to be done yet. I mean, if she was leveling materia to sell then wouldn't someone recognize her? If she's selling, she would be best to look around for the best buyer. A pirate would know things about the market we would never know. Captain Gerald isn't in the job anymore, but some habits are hard to quit."

"Tell me about it," I grumbled thinking to my hard work to knock of a majority of my materia obsession out of my head. "But old men also like to worry."

"I wouldn't knock off his worry just yet," Cloud said as he stepped back behind the bar with a soft kiss delivered to Tifa gently on her cheek. "I was looking around online for the cost of mastered materia just to see how well the girl was making it. If she is selling it then she should be making a decent amount with no problem. But one of the links I found was to an interesting history article. It was about some lost art with materia and summons."

Cloud held up a stapled packet of papers he printed from the site. It seemed like a lot of information on a simple, lost art. There were certain lines highlighted as if they were the main points of his explanation. It almost felt as if we were in school and Cloud was our teacher. A scary thought if I put too much into it.

"Basically, this lost art is about fusing mastered materia to a person's summons. A person could complete this fusion to make their summon stronger than average. Like if someone mastered an ice materia they could feed it to Shiva and make her one hell of an enemy for others to take on," Cloud said and skimmed trough his printed notes. "But the number of times Captain Gerald spoke of her showing up for her fights in his forests and the length of time makes me worry."

"True," Vincent said. "Once she got one summon to become more powerful why not move to a new area and use her summon to take out stronger pray to make more Gil than the small fry was giving her?"

"What if she's trying to max out all of her summons?" I asked and leaned back. "It would take a lot of work. Especially if she doesn't have as much fighting experience as we have."

"If she worked hard enough she could create the Master Summon," Cloud said with a smirk on his face. Then instantly his smirk fell. "What do you think would happen if she fused magic with not the individual summons but rather a Master Summon?"

"It would most likely spread the magic through all of her summons," Vincent said with a shrug. "That would be the easiest way to make her summons better honestly. A smart move to make."

"Do we know what kind of magic she fused with her summons?" Tifa asked with a worried look on her face. No one spoke up and Tifa ran to the phone. She dialed a number in a quick rush. "Reeve, I think we may have connected the dots just now. What would happen if a Master Summon was fused with magic? Right. Then let's imagine someone fused dark magic to them and set their summons lose all over the world. We've dealt with crazy revenge before."

I covered my mouth in shock and looked to the men next to me. We knew nothing about the woman we were chasing after. Still, we all knew how messy things could get if too much power got into the hands of the wrong person. We were about to throw ourselves into yet another mess.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _Well, what do think is going to happen next? A bit of a mess for our team of heroes. Not to mention Yuffie and Vincent have their own personal messes to sort out. Do we think they'll get any more involved or will they fight it off to end it all? Eep! That's assuming a bigger end doesn't destroy their chance to figure it out. Oh no! What's going to happen next?_


	4. Letting Them Loose

**Author's Note: Darkness ahead of us in this chapter. It touches on some rough topics, but it's needed for the story to go on.**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

 _?_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _No one would ever understand the joy I felt towards the future I saw before our world. I was going to bring chaos and madness to everyone right before I unleashed the end of time. The plan was rocky when I first began, but now I knew it was all set in stone. After three years of hard work mastering all the materia I owned, I knew the beatings of my body would pay off. Of course, those years of fights I willingly took on was nothing compared to the hell I spent living the first eighteen years of my life._

 _I would once wake up every morning with a single hope. The hope they would finally kill me and be done with it. Those things that birthed me into the world were drunken fools with a sick desire to cause pain. My beatings would bruise me all over and the damage done was irreversible. The slight deformities on my body, the injuries that would never heal, and the mental harm I dealt with every moment of the day. Happy families were all a lie and I knew it would be my job to correct the mistakes all parents brought their children. The world had brought into existence to end the suffering._

 _I knew the best way to earn complete success would be to find a way to remove all of the idiotic humans from the world. Our removal would give all others a chance to start over. Children would no longer be harmed for the sake of other's joy because they would be taken away from the risk. All I had to do was a bit of extra work to hit restart on the world. It was a far off dream, but it was possible._

 _Through many endless nights of research I learned many things about materia and its grand use. If the right form of magic was fused with a summon then it would change how the creature worked. Ice would give it more power in the field of ice magic, fire would increase its power with fire, and so on and so forth. A simple concept for anyone to understand, but surprisingly no one took if further._

 _If I wanted my revenge on the world I knew I needed to figure out the quickest and easiest way to take everyone out. The all-powerful Sephiroth worked hard to get things done in his own way. Obviously, he didn't do the job correctly. Then there was the group of foolish things in the pact known as Deepground. Another group of idiots if my research was correct. It seemed as if fate was always timed to be against bad men and women in the world._

 _But then I realized two major factors playing against their work! First of all, these fools did not have a just cause for their attacks and the deaths they caused. All they wanted was power and to take over the world for their own selfish gain. My need to destroy the world is to protect the future and make it so no one would have the chance to suffer the way I did. If these foolish men and women were allowed to continue living more children would end up as screwed up as I was. All I wanted to do was correct the mistakes the world had made._

 _The second flaw to their plans was not taking enough consideration to the group of heroes known as AVALANCHE. True, Sephiroth sort of brought about the group's creation, so he could be excused for not considering them. But when they appeared he did not take them seriously and that led to his end. Deepground was just simply a group of idiots not willing to acknowledge they would have to fight against the heroes of that story. Heroes always appeared right on time if they were given a single chance to act._

 _Needless to say, AVALANCHE was the biggest problem against my plans. But all of my worries were tossed aside when I learned about the fusion of magic with summons. It was crazy no one else ever came up with my brilliant scheme. Of course, everyone else would want to control the summons so they could be looked to as the most powerful in the world. My plan was to make them strong and then set them lose. They could then run a mess however they deemed fit. The chances of my death by the summons was almost guaranteed, but I accepted my end a long time ago. I knew if you wanted monsters to work you needed to take off their leashes._

 _I stood in a hidden area just outside Mideel. It wasn't a well-traveled area because of the lack of water and other resources for travelers to locate. Once again, my research online told me this would be the safest place to let them go and not be discovered. My death was almost guaranteed when I let the summons out. But my luck hadn't run out yet. The chance was there I would get to see some of my destruction before I was hit._

 _If I wanted to give the creatures the ability to cause enough chaos to destroy the world I needed to make it so all they wanted to do was kill. In order to kill their desire for power and focus on death I needed to create madness in their minds. It made perfect sense to me when I came to the conclusion. The best way to make anyone insane was to confuse the hell out of them. A fully mastered materia of confusion was what I would use. Confuse the beats and they would react violently in order to protect themselves. My plan was flawless!_

 _"_ _Let's see what kind of terror we can bring these foolish humans!" I shouted before I began my work to fuse the two together. The power of the fusing the materia to the Master Summon sent me flying backwards and instantly the world went black. The next stages of my attack were officially out of my hands._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Well? I wanted to make her chapter a bit longer, but I think this one got the point across best. Scary times when you really think about it. What do you think about this chapter? Do you think her plan will work out as well as she assumes it will? Oh no!

This was a lot shorter compared to the previous chapters, but there isn't much to reveal about the mystery woman yet. Also, some of this chapter was kinda shooting in the dark with ideas and I don't really know if it makes sense with the way I described everything. I'm not 100% sure if I understand what I wrote because I know the bigger picture or if it actually makes sense. I hope it did and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think is going to happen!


	5. Meeting The Darkness

**Author's Note: Well, I have been getting a lot of work done with this today. I just can't stop writing and I know that could be a good thing for the readers. Once again, sorry for the previous chapter being short, but she is a mystery of a lady, huh? She's bound to make an appearance again. ;)**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Vincent

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I sat in the backroom rest area with Yuffie's head on my lap. The rest of our group was in the front of the ship trying to figure out a way to locate the woman we were hunting down. Nothing had been done since the last attack at Captain Gerald's Cave. No alerts were issued from Reeve since we last met with him. All he said was for us to fly out in search of anything or anyone to help us prevent the disaster from happening. But at the moment, I was watching over the young ninja too sick to help out. I gently ran my human fingers through her hair. She grumbled under her breath to my touch.

"Vinnie."

I looked down to see she was still asleep. Whatever dream she was having I was the star. I could only imagine the dreams I would be having about her from that moment on. Thinking about the way she surrendered herself to my will all while sharing her need for my touch was enough to get me hard for her all over again. Her hand tightened on my knee as whatever dream she was facing continued.

The door to the room opened. Tifa stepped into the area with two mugs in her hands. She smiled to the position we were in with Yuffie on my lap. No matter how outrageous or weird it may have appeared, Tifa was able to hold back her judgement. It wasn't like our position meant much anyway.

"I brought you some black coffee and Yuffie some green tea," Tifa whispered and placed the mugs on a table I could reach easily. "If her tea gets cold it will still be good so don't worry about waking her."

"Vinnie," Yuffie whispered again and her hand tightened on my knee. It was all I could do to not explode with the need her voice stirred in my body.

"She really cares about you," Tifa said as if she could read into the young woman's mind with total ease. "Be careful with her."

As Tifa walked away I felt all of my control inside begin to shatter. When the door clicked to signal Tifa's departure I leaned forward and whispered Yuffie's name into her ear. A moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks grew a deeper red as she met my eyes.

"Having a good dream?" I asked recalling the times she whispered my name.

"I want you." It was all she needed to say.

I moved out from under her head in a quick and careful motion so she was able to lay flat on the couch without my body as a pillow. Our lips touched only seconds after. My hand sprung forward to her chest. As I fiddled through her clothes, the worry of someone stepping into the room passed through my mind. Since Tifa had just been in I knew there was a good chance no one would come back to where we were for a little while. Before I could take us any further, Yuffie flipped off the couch so she was straddling my body on the floor of the ship. Our tongues danced as she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them off. She stood for only long enough to slide out of her own pants. When she came back down she slid me inside her body with only a slight struggle. Her warmth surrounded my cock with amazing heat.

"Yuffie," I moaned her name just as I had heard her calling out to me moments before. The call of her name made her ride me faster and harder. I ground back in response and in a quick flash I could see her fighting off the desire to scream. Seconds later I fought off my own yell. It was a rough round of sex between the two of us. I owed this woman something much better than the rough moments we already shared.

A click sounded from the doorway and we both jumped off the floor and onto the couch. Yuffie grabbed the blanket off the back and tossed it over our lower halves. Thankfully, our shirts remained on throughout our passionate affair. We were breathing heavy and our faces were flushed. I knew our latest guest would be able to connect the dots.

"Hey," Tifa called out when she stepped into view. A blush touched her cheeks as her eyes glanced down towards the pants we did nothing to hide. She then back to our guilty faces. We both knew she was able to connect the dots. "There's a problem going on in the south eastern countries. Reeve wants us to get there right away."

"We'll be right up there," Yuffie said with amazing ease. Her voice was as beautiful as always.

"Secret's safe with me," Tifa said with a wink and ran out of the room.

"How could we have sex on Cid's airship?!" Yuffie yelled and slapped my shoulder. "Thank goodness it was Tifa. I'm sorry, Vinnie."

"I'm not exactly innocent in this whole thing, Yuffie," I said and turned my head to kiss her gently. As I kissed her I slipped my hand under the blanket and fiddled with her bare clit.

"Vinnie!" she yelled out. She attempted to push my hand away but I couldn't be moved and I wanted to make her cum one more time. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered her name as I dove my fingers deep into her body. Once more she called out my name. It left her mouth in the sound of a hiss as she was trying not to shout.

"I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you, Miss Kisaragi," I said and gave her a hot kiss before I stood from her. "I'll go clean myself up in the bathroom and then we can head to the front."

Yuffie fanned her face for a quick second and glared to me before I walked away. I wanted her for more than just a couple of runs. We would have to talk once the mess in the outside world was settled. Until then, this was as far as we were going to take it. I couldn't imagine what our future held in the end.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

As we neared the coordinates Reeve provided our team we could only see the darkness we faced. The skies were filled with smoke to make it appear as if nighttime was only in the one area of the world. Murky water decorated the ocean nearby the land. Cid searched below for a safe place to land his machine. As he found a landing we all gathered our weapons to get ready for action.

When we were finally on the ground we rushed out to see a captain from WRO rush forward to meet us and provide us with orders. Based upon the messy and destructive actions of the summons they were able to assume they were fused with Confusion before they were woken from their slumber. The spell wasn't a forever curse, but without the knowledge of the woman's location there was no way to tell if she was able to prevent the magic from fading. The summons were much stronger with the magic fused to them and Reeve recommended all parties to attack in groups of five or more. Some soldiers were set to protect neighborhoods not yet hit, but many areas were already getting knocked down.

"The AVALANCHE team will head out together," Cloud said stepping up to his role as leader. We were always willing to blindly follow the guy since he hadn't failed us yet. "Are there any areas that especially need our help?"

"Alexander is causing a massive amount of mayhem right outside Fort Condor," the captain said before he rushed away. "Take care of that one first and call us in to get your next order!"

"Let's go!" Cloud shouted as we ran towards the quickest path to our first target.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Being on the receiving end of one of Alexander's attacks is something I never thought I would have to face. He was our comrade in battle. He fought alongside us and killed a lot of enemies with his powerful hits. The idea we stood even a slight chance against the monster was beyond my comprehension. But I knew I had to remain calm or else it would all fall apart.

Explosions occurred where his lasers fired and people screamed all around. At that point it was mind over matter. The many gory sights of innocent people slaughtered on the sidelines were of no concern to us. Yes, it was a sad thing to see, but crying over them now would only hurt the victory we were hoping to find.

"Go!" Cloud yelled as soon as Alexander registered enemies charging to where he stood.

Before another action could be made I took aim with Cerberus and fired as many shots to the weaker spots on Alexander's metal frame. It wasn't easy to use a gun against a creature with such protection, but luckily I knew his weaker spots. A large burst of blue light followed my bullets from ice materia used by Tifa. In a quick repeat I hit the ice around the metal and we created a small hole into the creature's body.

Alexander leaned forward onto his arms and I felt my stomach drop. I knew the attack he was about to complete and there was little to no chance we would survive. The possibilities of ending so soon were beyond my comprehension.

"Vinnie! Toss me!" Yuffie yelled as she ran towards me. The idea of throwing Yuffie any place close to the monster was out of the question. As she ran towards me she placed an ice materia into her Shuriken. "If you love me you'll do this!"

That was all she needed to say for me to do as she commanded. Evil trick on her part. I put all my strength into my crossed fingers to catch her. As her foot met my hands I launched my arms upward to toss her into the air. My strength was nowhere near as strong as it once had been since my own demons were no longer inside my body, but I was still mighty strong for my age. When Yuffie was at the highest point of my throw she threw her weapon straight to Alexander's glowing eyes. If it was a perfect aim it would knock off his ability to launch his killing attack.

Yuffie landed back on the ground with her eyes never leaving her weapon's drive. Just as planned, the Shuriken sliced along his face and sent flames directly into the machine's laser eyes. Yuffie's attack was what we need to stand a chance to take the monster down.

Barret rose his arm with an Assault Gun attached. His weapon fired several rounds as our enemy continued to stumble backwards. If he continued moving back he would destroy a large part of the city behind him but eventually he would fall into the ocean. The damage already done to the city told me there was no need to worry about harming any survivors. No body inside that city still carried a chance at life.

"Continue pushing him back! With his eyesight gone we have the advantage," I said while I quickly reloaded my gun. "If we make him fall into the ocean his weight should take him down!"

It was a pathetic plan but without any of the summons on our side it was all we had left. Pathetic plans and a team of unlucky bastards. Tifa and Cloud fired magic while Yuffie tossed her Shuriken again. I joined in with Barret to fire bullets at the machine while Cid ran back to assist some people stuck under debris. Apparently there were some survivors still left behind. It broke my heart to think there could be more in the city we were forcing Alexander to destroy. Sadly it was a choice we were forced to make.

Finally, Alexander stumbled back into the ocean and began to sink. Since he was a holy summon the chances for him to pull himself out were there without a doubt. But the Confusion magic on his mind was proving to play more in our favor than our enemy originally had thought out.

"Where do you want us next?" Cloud yelled out into his phone. A quick delivery from the other side ended the call. "Now we have to head a little ways west to take on Hades!"

Without another word uttered we rushed off after the nasty creature in red. Nothing as terrifying as taking on a summon with a name of death.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _Sooooo? It was a little rough writing this chapter cause everything was happening so quick in my mind I was struggling to keep up. I hope the fighting was exciting. I wanted to give details but I hate giving off too many and drying up the story. It's kinda how I've always written. Either way! I hope you're as excited as I am about these fights soon to come. (I will admit, they aren't going to fight all 16 summons because that's just cocky of them. I'm sure_ some _of Reeve's team can handle the big guys)._

 _I hope you come back for more once I figure the next chapter out! Yay!_


	6. Impossible Relationship

**Author's Note: I usually write these "notes" before I even know what I'm about to write. I'm a very spontaneous kind of person. I get a very basic and super general idea about what I want to happen with what I write and just go with it. Sometimes I have a really great idea of the finer details I want to happen, but most of the time I just wing it. Kind of makes things bit easier to work with. If I don't have a set plan then it's okay if something unexpected happens. Of course, without a plan then everything is unexpected! Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Alright! Let's see what kind of trouble Yuffie and Vinnie can get themselves into with these battles ahead!**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Yuffie

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _If you love me you'll do this!_ The words kept running through my head in a rush so fast I could barely focus on the battle against Hades. The evil magic he directed towards us seemed to be the very least of my worries. I hated how much a simple phrase from Vinnie could trip me over myself in wonder. Did he do as I wanted because he loved me? Did he simply do the motion because we were in the heat of a fight? Could he have not even heard me because he wasn't focusing on what I said? Did he even care about me?

The loud shouts from everyone around and the clinging noises from weapons simply appeared as background noise to the thoughts in my mind. With Vinnie on my mind I couldn't focus on the fights and I knew it wasn't a good thing. Sure, I was tossing my weapon with full strength and using materia as I deemed fit, but my heart wasn't in the fight. No, my heart was hanging on a line in front of some man unable to give me an answer! Why? Because I was a damn moron!

"Yuffie!" Tifa's voice gave a shrill scream as if someone had punched her in the gut. Her scream reached my ears only a second before a mixture red and orange began to glow around me. I felt as if I was trapped in the center or a large bonfire without a way to escape. Only seconds later my breath left me and the world became blurry from the heat and lack of oxygen. As death neared me I could only think about one thing. The dark, red eyes of Vinnie danced through my mind as the world disappeared. An ice cold feeling absorbed me. Wait! What?!

"Yuffie!" the voice belonging to the very man in my thoughts called out to me. "Open your eyes right now!"

I listened to his order. I saw Vincent standing in front of me as if he were my bodyguard with his gun sending their final shots towards the enemy as it fell to its knees. As it neared its death, Hades gave a slight smile before fading away. The look sent an odd dance of nerves in my stomach.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called out as she fell on the ground next to me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I said struggling to get to my feet. I held my arms out for balance as Cloud ran over.

"Knights of the Round!" he yelled and ran away from where we were standing. Gasps sounded from everyone and we were instantly charging after the direction Cloud had taken. It was going to be one hell of a mess taking on those crazy fighters.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The knights were slaughtering innocents, burning down homes, and destroying anything standing in their paths. It was maddening to witness their destruction. But even with their killing intent we knew we held the advantage. The years we fought alongside them we knew how they worked. Yes, they were quick. Yes, they were focused. Yes, they were strong. But they wouldn't work well if they were separated. The plan of attack was obvious enough no words were shared on how to act.

I stood with Vinnie and Cid as we fought against two of the knights. As the fight continued we pushed them in the direction opposite from where Cloud and Tifa were pushing a couple of others. Barret took control with Red XII right next to him to hold off the last. Loud ting sounds began to sound from every direction as the knights began to fight all in a panic.

"Who would have thought?" I grumbled as one of the knights in front of me actually stumbled where he stepped. I took advantage of his fall to throw my Shuriken at his body to lead on the fall. After my weapon hit its body, Cid charged forward with his Javelin aimed directly into the knight's face. There was an odd noise as his face shattered from the hit. His body followed the ending motion only seconds later. Screeches from the other knights sounded as they all appeared to feel their comrade's death.

"Aw, fuck!" Cid cursed as the other knight turned to destroy the cause of their pain. Vincent's gun fired at the knight's sword to knock it off its directed path. It was enough of a deterrent for Cid to dodge out of the way. The enemy didn't die from the shot but the stumble was enough to give us a bit of time to straighten our attack. "Good shootin'! Let's get the rest of these bastards!"

As if waiting for the call, my weapon returned to my hold. My fingers took hold of my tool and tossed it right away to hit the same knight threatening Cid's life. The hit seemed to remind the knight there were others in the battle other than Cid. Our enemy jumped back from his main stance to adjust his position. Then his face turned to where I stood in wait of my returning weapon. Seconds before its return, the knight took a charge intending to slide his sword through my body. Why was I always placed in this position?!

A roar sounded in the distance. I jumped back in shock as a large, winged beast flew into my enemy's side. It ripped him apart and turned its attention towards the other knights still alive. Without any struggle shown, the beast slaughtered his enemies. My breath was caught in my throat as I watched Chaos end his work. It felt as if only a short time ago we sealed away all of Vinnie's demons. Why were they back? I was terrified to the image before me.

Chaos floated slightly above the ground where the pair Barret and Red XIII chose to take on were fading away. His clawed fingers twitched with evil at the sight of his enemies' deaths. When their bodies were officially gone he looked around to gather the situation. A smirk appeared on his face as he remembered the faces of Vinnie's friends.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU," his loud voice called out. He bowed in a show of defeat as his body began to morph back to his host's form. "THE SOURCE TO HIS POWER."

Vinnie appeared moments later with his eyes held tightly shut. He rolled onto his side to meet all of our eyes. When we all realized it truly was him back to form we ran to his side. I fell on the knees so I could speak to him first. I pushed his hair from his face and fanned it with my other hand. He was burning up.

"Vinnie! Are you okay?! What was that?!" I yelled trying to get everything from my head out at once. "I thought they were all gone!"

He smiled up to me then looked around to the rest of the AVALANCHE team. "All of my demons are inside of me still. The only difference from now and then is the simple fact I know I have all of you. The new happiness in my life is able to show the creatures a form of peace to hold them silent inside."

"Well, how about that?" Barret grumbled with a cocky smirk. His arms crossed with his head leaning to one side with wonder.

"Cloud, what's the update from WRO?" Red XIII asked from his seated position.

Cloud hung up his phone and rand his dirty hand through his bleach colored hair. Tifa glared at the motion as it stained the blond shade. "The leader I've been in contact with said all the teams are set and taking down the rest of the summons without a problem. The only thing we have left to do is locate the creator of this mess to prevent another outbreak."

"Do you think that could happen?" Tifa asked with worry in her eyes.

"We can't say either way," Cloud said as Vincent moved to his feet. I jumped up and stepped a step closer to where Vinnie stood so I could catch him if he fell. "Sources say she's been leveling her monsters for a while. The hard work it takes for a decent fighter to complete a Master Summon makes me believe she only holds one of them. We're going to head to the main area where Reeve has a building to get the update on what our next step will be."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Reeve ran his hands through his hair. He appeared to be on the break of losing his self-control at any moment. The hard work placed in his hands at all times was something I would never be able to comprehend. Not to mention the pressure he had to face in such serious matters his team took on.

I looked over to Vinnie as the silence continued and my thoughts went to everything but the conversation we were in the middle of holding as a team. His silence and lack of a reaction to my claims of love told me he didn't believe a word I said in the heat of the moment. I knew it was one thing to say you loved someone in the middle of sex or such a moment, but what if it was uttered in the middle of a battle? With the threat of death only moments away maybe my heart took over my mind? Of course, thinking that meant my heart truly held feelings of love towards Vinnie. I knew I loved him a bit more than an average friend, but how far did those feelings reach? When I witnessed his morphing into Chaos all of my fear in the moment was turned to the highest. Not because I feared what Chaos would do to me, but rather what might have happened to Vinnie to cause his return. If we were still alive and fighting, why did Chaos find the need to appear?

I thought to the moment and remembered the knight charging in my direction. Chaos had remained calm as Cid's life was threatened, but he appeared when our enemy charged towards me. What would make Chaos find the need to protect me higher than the need to protect any other friend of Vinnie's? I looked to the man in question as if seeing him would provide me with an answer. He appeared to only have his attention to Reeve. Something was going on and he was taking in everything he said. When his eyes glanced towards me a smirk appeared for a flash of a second. I jerked my attention away and towards the front where Reeve stood.

"I want you guys to work as a team on this," Reeve said and rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to get a long rest once we settled this thing. Maybe a vacation was in call for all of us. Suddenly, Shelke appeared in the room with a magnetic clip of some kind in her hand. She ran directly passed Vincent to Reeve's side. He took the clip from her with a motion of thanks. "A few of the spies on our team did some research while the battles were taking place. I take it they were able to gather some info?"

Shelke smiled up towards him. She appeared to be even younger than me, but I knew her age was closer to Tifa's. The work Deepground completed on her body kept her locked in a young appearance with the modified mind of an adult. I knew she was similar to the way Vincent was. She was still in the process of learning how to be proper in our world. We all met her five years ago, but not everything done in those battles were able to be healed with medicine.

"A few recorders caught some images of a mystery woman walking along the beach's edge," Shelke said as Reeve hooked the clip to his computer. A video recording of what Shelke spoke about appeared in the air for all of us to see as she explained. "We don't know much. We're thinking she swam to our shore from a different location. The way she is cradling her bag like a precious baby holds us mostly in question of her actions. She may be a simple woman that fell off a ship, but no forms of travel have been located cruising the ocean any time before her arrival. And those we did see where much farther from this area than she could have swam. We can't conclude much but she is a mysterious being to say the least."

"Thank you, Shelke," Reeve said. The smile she gave him appeared to be so much more than a child receiving praise from her father. I always thought Reeve took her in as a child. It was sweet in a way how well they learned to work together. "I want you guys to try and find this woman. I'll provide you with the clips and some better weapons to complete the search. If she is the one we need then I want you to take her down without any hesitation. Obviously, something is not right with her and we shouldn't put much thought into our attack."

"First, I want our team to take a quick visit to the emergency area to get checked out for injuries and the like," Cloud said looking first to Reeve and then eyeing all of us. "Get together everything you can carry and what you think we might need. This woman appears rather weak but looks can be deceiving. Once everyone is ready we'll head out to the beach to figure out where she went."

Everyone agreed to Cloud's plan without hesitation. He was smart to think about us getting medical attention right away. I mean, we weren't close to death. Although, it was smart for us to stay on top of our health so we didn't give the enemies an advantage. Our group headed out of Reeve's office to do as Cloud requested. He never ordered us around. Sometimes it felt that way, but I knew he would be very upset if I titled his _requests_ as commands. Before I could head towards the emergency area Vincent took my hand to hold me back.

"What's up, Vinnie?" I asked and turned to look up to him with a smile. The look on his face told me more than any words he was about to say. He probably wanted an explanation to the declaration I had made a short time ago. "I'm not going to take back anything I said while we were out there. I care about you and I wanted to say something because I felt like it was a now or never moment. I'm not asking for you to return said feelings but I thought you should know. The moments we shared that night mean more to me than a little bit of fun. I have always cared about you and before I knew what was happening I fell in love. I know you have other things on your mind at the moment, but I needed you to know that. I'm going to go to the doctors to make sure Hades' attack didn't do too much damage."

"Damn it, Yuffie," Vinnie grumbled and grabbed my hand before I could walk away. "Would you give me a moment to respond? I love you too."

His words were so quick I could only pull my hand away in shock. After a couple seconds I shook my head in denial. He was talking gibberish and making a mess of the moment. Not that I hadn't ruined it, but that wasn't the point! He smirked down to me then moved in a flash so he could grab my hand again.

"Okay," he said and walked towards the emergency area. He probably wanted to be checked out too. Not to mention Chaos destroyed his clothes so he needed to find something to change into. We probably should have taken care of that before we met Reeve. I looked down to where our hands were clasped. "Our feelings were shared and that's good enough for now."

"Vinnie?"

"Come on," he said and pulled me through the doorway. The rest of our team was scattered around one area getting quick checkups from the extra nurses. They looked towards us in wonder as Vinnie pushed me on a hospital bed. "Sit down, shut up, and we'll talk about this later."

I did as he asked only because I was in a loss for words. It was bad enough we had thrown our feelings out for one another to hear. But now he was being open enough for our friends to witness. I was beginning to feel as if my beliefs for an impossible relationship weren't entirely true.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _Good note, that isn't the end! I don't usually write heavy action scenes so this chapter was a bit of a challenge. I think I'm happy with it and I hope you are as well! A part of me wanted to write one more chapter with fighting the summons, but I felt as if that would make the WRO guys seem like pussies. Lol But I think this worked out fine. I mean, they are finishing off the rest of the summons and AVALANCHE has "bigger" fish to fry. Hope you liked it!_


	7. It's Her Game to Play

**Author's Note: Thanks to one of my favorite reviewers, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter (Always gives me great ideas and support. You rock!) I have a couple of possible ideas where I really want this story to end up! What are you hoping to find out in these next chapters? I'm super excited! Let's get on with the tale!**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

?

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _I dug into the wet ground around the edge of the stream I sat next to as I listened to the banging and shouts off in the far distance. I wasn't sure what was going on or if any of the noise was proving to be in my favor. Somewhere deep inside I knew the idiotic summons I put my faith into had failed me. It was of no surprise to their failure because something wasn't right with my plan. No matter how hard I thought through my scheme I couldn't connect the missing piece._

 _My studies of the summons told me they were relatively violent creatures. The many years they fought against and even alongside other humans proved their violence to be true. They killed their enemies without any questions asked. All that they appeared to know was to attack what appeared before them as quickly as possible. Sure, I was able to see some of the damage done before I hid myself away but the pieces weren't adding up._

 _Since I cast Confusion against the summons I knew they wouldn't be able to focus on their own goals. They would have flashes of their wishes, but not enough to make sense of it all. If something appeared before them then they would attack. A simple idea I had gathered the facts through my research about the ailment. If someone was ever hit with the spell they would lose all ability to make sense and tell what was friend or foe. The creatures were monster so I knew they would do nothing but attack. What piece had I not lined up?!_

 _I tossed my digging stick into the flowing stream in front of me. My current hideout was in a tunnel made of rocks and sticky mud. Not a grand place for a woman to be. I wasn't your average woman though, was I? I knew if I wanted to see how my plan played out in the end I needed to remain alive just a bit longer. There was no clear way for me to tell which of my summons were still alive and which were down for the count. The slight glow to the orb in my hand either symbolized their continued strength or their return to me in surrender. An obvious trait of the summons I probably should have researched._

 _I returned the orb to my back and scooted back to lean again the walls of the tunnel. If the summons were fighting, I was willing to sit back and continue listening to the cries I could barely hear in the distance. If they were no longer fighting then it was only a matter of time before someone stumbled upon me. Whether I was dead or alive all depended on how long it took for them to get to where I hid._

 _In the end, I was in search of destruction and my death so either result worked out for me. If the summons were still out their destroying the world then eventually they would find me and cause my death. If they happened to be defeated by some unlikely hand then I would be held responsible for the madness they brought about. The only common reaction to my discovery by another human should be instant death. My sanity was questionable and the truth obviously unreliable. In order to protect themselves they needed to end it all if I was ever found. Assuming they didn't take too long and I starved to death or managed to find the courage to take my own life. It was all a matter of rolling the dice and seeing which team earned the winning roll. The easiest way for me to look at it._

 _I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Darkness was beginning to settle in for the late night hour. Sleep would be the easiest way to reach the end of my story. The final chapters were just around the corner. A deep part inside me burned to see which ending I would win._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Alright, I tried to write her chapter several times. I kept hating it and erasing it. After repeating that many times I stepped away from it and was almost ready to give up and write the chapter a different way. But I felt like this woman needed to share her mindset a bit more. The chapter is a hell of a lot shorter than I wanted, but the pieces just seemed to line up better this way. No promises, but I'm hoping the next bit arrives to you much sooner than this tiny piece managed! Hope you liked it even with the short state!

It's about 3:30AM as I finished writing this and I have a freaking awesome idea bouncing around in my head. Hopefully, I can clear up the thoughts and get it out to you. ;)


	8. A Night of Passion Did Create

**Author's Note: Is anyone else as excited about this chapter as I am! I can't wait to get my fingers typing and get this story finished for everyone invested in this grand tale! Eep! These next couple, or few chapters are going to be amazing! Ah! My heart is pounding with excitement! Away I go!**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Vincent

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

We were walking behind Cloud per usual on our hunt for the mystery woman in black. The main area where she appeared on the beach was entirely clear of her presence. We weren't even sure which direction to follow. Red XIII was able to catch her scent with his animal senses, but even that was beginning to frustrate us. It felt as if she ran around in different directions without a real purpose for any of the steps she took.

"Maybe she was simply trying to find a place to hide?" Tifa said while the defeat around us began slowing our movements. When had we become so frail?

"If that's the case, I bet she's in some cave or tunnel," Barret said and scratched his chin. "We don't even know this DAMN area!"

"Oh, quiet down you damn brute," Cid yelled as if he never had a moment of freaking out in his life. "If the bitch wanted a place to hide, I bet she didn't go too deep into this forest. We're chasing after a chicken shit the way I've pieced together things. She probably found a hideout close to some place she can hear all the fucking madness and hell she's causing. We're dealing with a psycho right?"

I smirked at Cid for his onetime accurate choice of words. I wouldn't openly admit I supported what he called her, but he was right on the money.

"Sounds like a possibility," Cloud said agreeing with Cid's thoughts. "Let's get closer to the edge of these trees. Maybe there is a cave or hidden location nearby. If we don't find anything then I don't know what we're going to do."

"Blow up the entire area!" Cid said and threw up his arms taking the lead for a moment before we followed after him.

I walked in the back of the group as a form of back defense against anything we might come across. My eyes darted around to take in all of our surroundings. Minus the fires and destruction caused from sudden fights cause by the summons, almost all of the areas in the entire world were calm. Our hard work in the many battles we took on together really helped clean up the world. Nothing like some blood, sweat, and tears to throw us back to our old selves from years ago.

I looked over to where Yuffie was walking. She burped and held her stomach as if she was about to be sick. It was possible something she ate was acting up with our quick motions. Although, I couldn't recall us even finding the moment to grab a simple snack. Since she continued to ignore whatever was bothering her stomach so I chose not to worry. Yuffie was young, but she wasn't foolish enough to ignore her body if there was a serious problem.

As Cloud led us though a heavy gathering of bushes and trees a feeling danced in my body. A sense of nerves and tension. The feeling was the ever present feeling when we approached a risk ahead.

"I sense something," I said and placed my hand on Cerberus. I was ready to draw my gun at a moment's notice.

"Alright, beast boy," Yuffie said pulling out a very rare nickname. I hated that one the most, but today it gave me a smile. Luckily, no one was concerned about me and what my face was doing.

We worked through the gathering blocking our path only to reach circled grass completely flattened down. It was an old camping area made up by some travelers at some point or other in the past. Across from where we stood was a cave. Trickling sounds of water gave hint towards some form of stream or pond inside. Without a second to lose we proceeded into the rocky hole.

All of our weapons were held with the intent to attack to the sight of any enemy. There wasn't any flickering of light or an odd noise to be heard once inside. If the woman was in there she was placed in complete darkness and silent as a lamb. Based upon the women I frequently traveled with I didn't think it was possible for a woman to be quiet for any long period of time. Tifa often felt the need to put in her words into a conversation, especially if it involved Cloud. And we all knew how quiet Yuffie could be. She couldn't.

"Vinnie," she hissed my name with a whispered right on cue. "Do you really think we'll have to kill her?"

"If she doesn't put up a fight it might not be necessary," I said. I looked around with my slightly higher defined eyes to catch anything the others may have missed. Yuffie burped yet again and held her mouth with her free hand. A sense of pain passed across her face.

"My stomach isn't right," she said and glanced my way. "I wonder what happened."

"No idea." The sound of water grew much louder as we continued our steps into the cave. We were almost at the water when Cloud froze to quickly raise his sword. His defensive pose signaled for all of us to do the same. As we followed suit we saw the person he was aiming towards by the stream of water ahead.

The woman was a match to the shady person Reeve's cameras caught walking on the beach. A small amount of light danced into the area she rested from the holes allowing the stream to pass through the cave. Bruises and other injuries were shown all over her body. Whatever she took on to reach her destination was not easy. Of course, if she summoned all sixteen summons at once I could guarantee they weren't all entirely nice towards the woman cursing them with Confusion.

She gave a small twist in her sleep as if she sensed our very presence. If we were to avoid a fight it would have been best to kill her at that moment. But AVALANCHE was not a group of people willing to cause harm without guaranteed reasoning. The points were basically connected, but there wasn't a dash of solid proof. Too bad we weren't Reeve's hired soldiers. Our actions were done by our own choices.

"Ugh," she grumbled as she moved a bit more. The darkness in the cave prevented her from noticing our stand to fight for a short time. Then she caught a bit of motion from one of us and her head jerked in our direction. "Took you long enough."

It was as if she knew all along we would be able to find her. She leaned back on one arm and scratched her cheek with her free hand. With a smirk on her face she tilt her head to one side with a chuckle managing to escape. A cockier woman never stood before us. Well, maybe Shelke at one time or other.

"What will be my death?" she asked with an eyebrow popping up towards our weapons at the ready. "I sent all those monsters out to kill all those people. Obviously, there isn't a thing left for me but the end."

"Not exactly," Cloud said. We all looked to him in shock. The strong feeling the woman carried over herself told us all she wanted and wasn't afraid to die. Wouldn't it be in our best interest to end her as we were ordered? "The harm you have caused this area and all the death you brought about provides me with more than the need to kill you. No, you so obviously want to die. Meaning the chances are high the only reason you did this was to result in your death."

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Wouldn't Cloud Strife know all about the craving of death? Ah, then why won't you give it to me?"

"Because the deaths you caused to our many friends. We want revenge for their pain and suffering. Killing you would be much too easy," he said and stepped forward. For the first time in a long time we watched as the darker side to Cloud morphed through. If I didn't know better, I would swear Sephiroth was dancing with victory in his eyes. Not all of the darkness in Cloud's heart was gone. "Get up."

The woman did as Cloud said with laughter still in her eyes. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy trip back to Reeve's office. She didn't appear to have weapons on her being, but nothing was out of bounds for a woman on her standing. Cloud took lead once again while we all circled around the woman. The position of circling her gave us the chance to act in a quick motion if it was called for. A hum of some song danced from her lips as she walked with us. No sign of rebellion was yet to be seen. I held my hand on my gun with the intent to fire any second a motion against us took place. Since Reeve's original orders were to kill there was no reason to fear causing her death if the moment called for it.

We neared the exit of the cave to see light from the moon above shining through to tree tops. As we took the turn out the real intensions of the woman we traveled with took form. She grabbed the person easiest and closest to her much faster than we expected her capable. A knife appeared from some hidden area on her being to be pressed against Yuffie's throat. All of us once again aimed our weapons to the woman still laughing at us.

"Morons? Fools? Oh, I don't know which word to fit you the best!" she yelled and backed away from Cloud and the rest of us to stand in the forest outside the cave. Cloud could have used his sword when she backed by him, but the size of his weapon and her closeness to Yuffie forced him to hesitate. The woman dug her knife a bit into Yuffie's throat. Not enough to seriously harm her, but enough to draw some blood. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. That's all I want out of this pathetic life! Growing up under the fist of my father was enough hell for me to know the truth! Your hard work saving this world did nothing for children like me! No! Poor, little Charlotte! All alone and cursed to be trapped by her parents in a world blinded by hope! Ha! There's no such thing as hope! We need to start this world anew and fix the idiotic ideas we have created around us! Now, you are all going to let me go finish my mission or risk losing this cute, little ninja from your team."

Yuffie actually had the nerve to laugh. Charlotte looked to her with a mixture of annoyance and anger. A combination of emotions not well suited for the situation we were in. Yuffie's eyes met mine as if she could speak directly through a simple look.

"What are you laughing about?" Charlotte hissed and pushed her knife a little deeper. If too much time was wasted Yuffie wouldn't have much of a life left to live. Blood was beginning to ease from the injury much faster than I liked.

"It seems you've done quite a bit of research for your big plan, but how much have you learned about the group you're fighting against at this very moment?" she asked glancing around to all of us and once again holding my eyes trying to direct some message towards me. I couldn't read minds no matter what kind of creature she thought I was! "There's Barret over there with the strength of many men and a weapon able to hit several rounds into an enemy all at once. A scary man to fight if you chose to battle with him. Then there's Cid with the mouth of a sailor and a weapon just as strong. Alongside Tifa's beauty are fists made of near steel. She could knock you out with a single punch if given the opportunity. And then there's Cloud with a blade much too large for any average man to carry. No, the strength of a real leader and hero allows him to carry that blade. Finally, there is my ever precious Vinnie. With the aim of a magician and the gun of a demon."

There it was. She was placing her rescue entirely in my hands. Not only to save my teammate, but to save the woman I loved. Oh did I love her to no end? Would I be able to go on if she were to leave me at that very moment? If I fired and missed my aim it would risk the end of Yuffie's life, but if I didn't take the chance we would risk losing her forever. I aimed at the woman's throat only inches from Yuffie's head and fired my weapon.

Gasps sounded from the rest of our team with cries and yells of shock. We were once again still in wait of what would occur. The woman fell backwards from Yuffie barely letting go of her throat. Since her hold was still in place Yuffie tumbled with her. Did I only shoot Charlotte? Was Yuffie hit by my bullet as well?

"Scared the shit out of me!" Yuffie said almost instantly jumping up from the woman's body. Yells filled the area as we charged forward towards Yuffie to wrap her in our arms and laugh to the victory. The woman we were ordered to kill had the chance to survive but she chose death in the end. When you stood up against the tight bound of our team there wasn't a chance you were going to make it out.

We all smiled to one another and let out all the tension we held in our bodies. Cloud moved forward to check one more time to confirm Charlotte's death. Once she was officially dead to him he called in to report her end to Reeve. Yuffie smiled up at me for only a second. Then she grabbed her stomach and ran away. A sound of gagging and the splatter of her throwing up reached our ears. It appeared she was suffering from the flu or some other disease. I walked to her side to make sure she was alright. The pale shade to her face made me worry, but she shook her head to toss the feeling aside.

"Why don't you help me get back to Reeve's place? I'll get some medicine from the nurses and doctors there," she said using a larger leaf to clean off her face. As she straightened up, I picked her up into my arms like a baby with a smile down to her shocked face. "Vinnie is going to carry me? Maybe I should get sick more often."

"How about no? I don't think I can handle taking care of you when you're sick. It's bad enough when we're in the air," I teased. She punched my shoulder as we followed the group towards the WRO building. There was no doubt we had faced enough trials and battles those past couple days. It was time to call it in for the team.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I sat next to the hospital bed while we all waited on the doctor to return with the results from yet another test Yuffie was bound to have no results towards. I remained next to her through the entire night with little happiness resulting from my stay. She didn't have the flu, no other cold was appearing relevant, and ideas to her sickness were skimming thin.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Cid grumbled as he paced near the foot of her bed. "What the hell did you do to your damn self?"

Yuffie chuckled and shook her head. A bit of color was appearing back in her face. They were able to give her some nourishment through some medicine and regular food. The only problem was how to settle her upset stomach. The curtain separating Yuffie from the other patients was pulled back to allow the doctor to step in with a defeated look on his face. I was beginning to question his degree in the field.

"We have tested the most common illnesses around the area and even a few we thought could be possible. They were out there, but we were beginning to grow desperate," he said. He eyed me up where I sat holding her hand. "Miss Kisaragi, are you a virgin?"

A blush touched her face before she spoke. "No, but that's not important to this. I only lost it recently."

"IS that so?" the doctor asked with a look of doubt on his face. Yuffie was a pretty woman and men had to take an interest to her outside of myself. But what she said was the truth. "Well, I tested one more theory just on a whim, and it seems you might have a bigger issue ahead of you other than some simple illness. According to the urine sample you provided me, you are pregnant."

Yuffie's eyes popped open almost as fast as my own eyes. It seemed outrageous to think she was in such a state. We only had sex a couple nights ago and I assumed it was impossible for me to produce sperm to create a child. With all the experiments done to my body it was almost a given I would never have a child. The theory was never put to test because the theory was never thought to be a problem. And then I fell in love with a beautiful, young woman. Perfectly able to give birth to a child.

"How?" Yuffie gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"I really don't think I need to explain those details to you," the doctor said with a smirk passed from Yuffie to myself. He was able to connect the dots from our shocked faces. "Although, having a general rundown of his medical history we will need to keep an eye on you. The sickness you are feeling usually starts about five weeks into a pregnancy. I mean, each woman is different and sometimes the sickness occurs sooner or later, but rarely in the first couple days. Sir, do you know anything about the possibility of your sperm mixing in with the creatures' sperm you carry in your body?"

"No," I said in a puff of air and slouched down into my seat. What an outrageous idea!

"Well, I'll have my nurses gather some blood from you both and run some tests to see what we're dealing with. I can't guarantee this birth will be safe or even possible for her human body," he said and ran his hand over his face. "You both should be prepared to most likely say goodbye to the child growing inside."

The doctor stepped away and the tension filled in the area he left empty. I didn't intend on keeping our relationship secret, but I also didn't plan on sharing the fine details with all of our friends. When a man and a woman got together it was generally known what they did when they were alone. As known as it was no one chose to speak about it. What we did on our own time was our own business.

"I don't want to lose him or her," Yuffie said breaking the silence.

I looked directly towards her with shock. A creature we created could destroy her and she wanted to keep it? What was she thinking?

"Yuffie, we have to do what we have to do," I said taking hold of her hand once again. "I didn't think this was going to be possible but I don't want it to destroy you. The way things are playing out I don't think there is a chance this will end well if you pull through with it."

"I support you, Yuffie," Tifa said stepping forward to stand opposite where I sat. "There's still a chance it might not harm you. Until we know for a fact there's no reason to kill an innocent being."

What was so innocent about the monster I created inside her belly? I looked to the area in question to see how much her stomach had grown. What the average person would pass off as a simple gain of weight was proving to be something much larger. How fast would the thing grow? Would it cause her any harm? Did it already have the temperament of a demon? Or was it more human? Was Yuffie's life at a risk carrying it?

"Vince, until we know more we can only see it as a simple baby," Tifa said as if she could also read my mind. Some days I begged for my face to be hidden once again. "If it is something dangerous to Yuffie we will act to help her. But at the moment nothing is known except the fact it is growing at a great speed."

"It creeps me out to think what kind of insane being we'll have to face with any child this brat brings into the world," Cid grumbled and bobbed his head in Yuffie's direction. Then his eyes looked to me for a simple second. "But to imagine it's a baby brought on by Vincent I am at a loss for words."

"It shall be interesting to say the least," Red XIII said with a calm smile.

"You two are our comrades and there's nothing more to it," Cloud said with a smile to them both. "If you chose to keep the baby we will stand alongside you to help teach them right from wrong. Just as we would with any child any of us might bring about."

"Aw, let's leave these two love birds alone to figure this out," Barret said with a smirk. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Tears fell from Yuffie's eyes as if was predicting the worst to what I was about to say. As the night's adventures proved, it seemed she knew me better than I gave her credit for. She would be shocked to hear the thoughts running through my head. The look in her watery eyes told me my original views on the matter were thrown out the door before I even found the chance to voice my opinion.

"We'll carry this through as normal," I said and her mouth opened in shock as predicted. "But the second it threatens your life we're ending it."

She bit on her bottom lip and bobbed her head. "Could you stop titling the baby as an _it_?"

"Well, we don't exactly know if it's a she or a he," I said then sighed slowly. "Although, the way your body is reacting I don't think we will have as long as normal pregnancies to figure it out."

"Vinnie, are you mad at me for wanting to keep our child?" she asked. As the words danced through my head I couldn't help but get lost to the thought. There was a possibility I was bringing a child into the world. A baby so much more than an average human. He or she would have powers needing to be managed and most likely a goofy personality from the woman I loved.

"I love you, Yuffie," I said without a bit of pressure behind the words. Every other time the words had been exchanged were in the heat of a moment or in reaction to a high cost time. This time my words were shared with nothing more than truth. "I don't know what's going to happen with us creating such a beautiful thing, but I promise I'm not mad at you. How could I be angry with a woman willing to carry a part of me inside her?"

"Oh! I love you too, Vinnie!" she called out through her onslaught of tears. She jumped forward to hold me closer and danced in our hold. In a flash she ripped away and covered her mouth. "But right now I'm not happy with the sickness you two have caused."

I laughed and leaned forward on her bed. It was bound to be an adventure through the entire process. The questions were just as endless as the possibilities. With a child appearing between us it was a sure way to seal the deal of our relationship. I would have to move her into my apartment so I could watch over her and our child. Getting a house actually seemed like a better idea. Maybe we could move even closer to Tifa and Cloud so we had quick help available when needed. The simple fact I was thinking so far ahead told me I was glued to the child I didn't even know. It was bound to be a tough fight to figure out what was going to happen from that moment on in our lives.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _The end! No, I'm kidding! Totally kidding! I hate when stories leave things open like that at the end. I'm going to continue on with this story, I promise. I mean, don't you want to know what happens to Yuffie during the birth and how Vincent handles it all? It's going to be one hell of a ride for our entire team. I won't lie, the idea of a pregnancy was never in the original cards for this story. But it just worked out perfectly! Well, I'm happy with it at least. Lol I can't wait to see where the story will take us next! Yay!_


	9. Blue or Pink?

**Author's Note: So, I hope you're excited for some more adventures and drama. I mean, the idea of Vincent being a father and Yuffie a mother? Let alone them doing it together! Oh boy, oh boy.**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Yuffie

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I knew morning sickness was a thing mothers suffered from. I didn't know nor care to know all the fine science behind it. All I did know was how sick I was of getting sick. Not only did I spend most of my mornings in the bathroom, but all day I was required to have a trashcan near me. The docs couldn't provide a guaranteed answer to explain why this feeling was happening so soon in my pregnancy. I was willing to take a wild guess. The baby was created not only by me and Vinnie but also the little creatures inside Vinnie's body. I didn't put too much thought to the idea because thinking I slept with Chaos or any of them gave me the creeps. Not that I would say those words directly to my dear love.

My tummy mixed and I quickly rolled to the side of the hospital bed to make it to the waste basket in time. Most of what I was heaving up was nothing but dry air. That was sometimes more painful than losing my last meal.

"Oh, Yuffs," Tifa's voice sounded as she rushed through the curtain to provide any help I may have needed. The curtain was there to provide me with as much privacy as the hospital area could create. I found it very hard to believe Reeve couldn't get me a room away from all the other in and out patients. In the end, having me step out would be more kind to them than me. I could guarantee they weren't enjoying hearing me get sick multiple times a day.

"I'm fine," I said sitting back against my pillow. I began slowly rubbing my stomach. It was a habit I developed in order to calm the baby inside. Most of the time, the motion worked and the kicking or whatever they were doing eased up. My sick belly even enjoyed the slow motions my hand made. "What do you got there?"

Tifa smirked and held out a small container. On the box was a picture of a cow eating ice cream from a cone. There wasn't a cone in Tifa's hands, but the spoon she held told me enough.

"My hero," I said as she opened the container and gave me the spoon. Inside the baby carton was strawberry ice cream

"The doctors told me the cold feeling of this might help your tummy and throat from the heaving. Of course, the dairy in it could just as easily backfire," Tifa said and let out a sigh as she took one of the empty seats next to my bed. I looked around the rest of the empty space. It was a small area with room for only one other chair and maybe a few people to stand around. Kind of crappy compared to most hospitals.

"Is Vinnie doing okay?" I asked through a moan as I took in the ice cream. The cool feeling was a blessing for my scratched throat.

"He was just waking up when I walked by the guest area a bit ago," Tifa said and smiled to me. "I think he stayed here all night for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured he wouldn't listen to me. My body is mostly calm through the night, but sometimes things act up. He probably wants to be near me at all times just in case something goes wrong. Oh! Tifa give me your hand!"

I placed Tifa's hand on my bulging belly as motion from my child danced inside. The love in my friend's eyes for the mystery being made my own love pour out in small tears as well. It had been barely over two weeks and I already appeared to be halfway through my pregnancy. In the beginning, we were afraid my body would take the birth as a normal birth and not accommodate for the speed of Vinnie's unique baby's growth. But our worries eased away as soon as my weight began pounding in.

"I look like a cow," I said taking another bite from my cow ice cream. I couldn't help but chuckle to the irony of the image. The curtains moved again as Vinnie stepped through with a smile on his face. As the days began passing by with no signs of negativity other than my sickness appearing he slowly formed more belief towards my success in the pregnancy. I held out my ice cream towards him as if I really wanted him to try. "Want some ice cream?"

"It's eight in the morning, Yuffie," he said with a smirk and raised his mug of coffee. Then he stepped forward and kissed the top of my head. As our friends grew to except the idea of him and I being in a relationship he grew a bit more comfortable with showing me affection in the public eye. I squeezed his hand in thanks before he sat down on the bed next to my knees. I returned my attention to the ice cream freezing my hand.

"Today we get to see the baby, right?" Tifa asked with a happy smile.

"Yep!" I said kind of bounding in my seat. "Hopefully, we will be able to learn their sex!"

Vinnie rolled his eyes and shook his head. Deep down, we knew a part of him was slightly nervous about the birth, but it slowly became obvious a much larger part of him was as excited as I was. At least, I hoped that's what feelings were going through his head. I licked the remainder of ice cream off my spoon and set the carton down on the tray by the head of my bed. If I ate any more of the delicious treat I would get sick.

"I don't think today is going to be a rough day," I said and pulled the blanket closer to my chin. Not because I was cold but because it made me feel calm again. "We'll learn more about the baby and then get some more facts from the doctor. It will all be good!"

"Your positivity is going to be the death of me," Vinnie said as he placed his empty mug next to my ice cream. "The doctor should be in here in a short time. I wonder what we'll see in there."

I giggled as he looked at my large stomach. As my giggles eased up, the doctor stepped in with a smile on his face. He was a relatively happy man and never left me out of conversations concerning my care. A young nurse stepped in behind him with a sonogram on wheels. It was an awkward looking machine, but the purpose was well known to all in the room. Answers were only minutes away.

"Happy to see you all smiling this morning," the doctor said as he began starting up the machine. He looked over between Vinnie and me before he continued speaking. "What sex do you think you'll be having?"

"With as rowdy as it's been, I'm betting on a boy!" I said with excitement.

"Although, knowing the mother I wouldn't be surprised if it was a girl," Tifa said with a giggle. Vinnie smirked towards our happy faces and shook his head. Worry lines appeared around his eyes as the doctor moved to prepare my tummy for the scan.

"The gel I'm using is going to feel very cold but that's about all you'll feel through this whole thing," he said and raised my gown enough to reveal my bloated stomach. "Once the screen kicks on we'll get down to business."

As the seconds ticked by I took hold of Vinnie's hand. He looked down at me with forced ease on his face. I knew he was nervous, but I hoped he was also just as excited.

"And here we are!" the doctor said as he moved the wand around on my stomach to catch a good image of the baby. After a short time he angled the screen for us to view easily. Then he continued speaking while he pointed to the screen to single what he spoke about. "It appears as if things are doing well for the child in your belly. I can't see any injuries or odd traits appearing as some feared. I won't lie, we had no idea what we were going to see at this point."

I squeezed Vinnie's hand with excitement. All of his worries were tossed out the window with the doctor's easy words.

"If you look here you can see the image of the child's legs. And if you move to the top of the legs you can see nothing extra. With this, I am willing to place a high bet on you having a beautiful, baby girl."

"Aw!" Tifa called out as she jumped happily and I began to tear up.

"We will still need to be cautious from this point on," the doctor said as the machine printed out a simple picture for Vinnie and I to have. "The growth of the baby is moving at a speed much faster than average. Meaning, I think we'll be forced to perform a C-section in a few days based upon the calculations my team has gathered. A natural birth would be too dangerous for you to take on with this developing baby. We'll also have a specialist appear to look over your baby. Some of Mr. Valentine's immortality traits could have managed to seep into the baby's DNA. I know you are aging again, but the demons are still there. They played a part in the creation of this child."

"I don't want her to go through experiments," Vincent said with a harsh glare. The look on his face was easily excused due to our knowledge of his history with a certain insane scientist.

"Of course!" the doctor said waving his hands to shoot down the idea Vincent was creating. "We only want to run tests to get an idea of the speed your child will grow and to look at all the health facts an average baby doesn't carry. All things considered, she will most likely need constant checks from a doctor to be sure nothing goes wrong as she grows older. There will also be other things to discuss after the birth and her checkup, I am sure. But for now we only need to hold to the comfort I believe you are going to have a successful birth. We'll take that as enough for now."

The doctor stepped out of the curtained area and I began balling my eyes out like I was a human waterfall. Tifa looked to me in shock for the emotion I was showing and Vinnie leaned forward to touch my forehead as if I was getting a fever. I spoke through my sobs and endless tears.

"I…I…I…was so…afraid…I didn't know…what if?" I screamed out my words and Vinnie pulled me into his arms. He rocked me gently as I cried and whispered soothing noises into my ear. The gentle movements and whispers then suddenly stopped. I looked up to him to see him smiling down in a direction away from my bed. What in the world was he looking at? I pulled farther back from him to see a young, blond girl looking up to me with a sad look on her face. In her arms was a fluffy, blue rabbit wearing a pink bow around its neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked tilting her head. The motion revealed a long line of stitches along the bottom of her neck and disappeared someone inside her shirt. She was most likely a casualty from the summons' attacks on the area.

"Yeah," I said and sniffed while wiping my eyes. "I'm just happy because I'm going to have a baby soon."

"If you're happy why are you crying?" she asked and gave me a confused look. I couldn't help but chuckle. She stepped closer to look at my large belly with a smile on her face. "Can I touch?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," I said and inched a bit closer to the edge for her to reach after Vinnie stepped out of her way. "I'm going to be having a little girl. Hopefully, she turns out as cute as you!"

"Maybe as strong too!" the little girl said as she rubbed the side of my tummy. "The doctors said I'm a pure miracle. I survived some nasty fires from that I…I…I guy!"

I laughed along with Tifa and Vincent. Her inability to say Ifrit was beyond adorable.

"My belly was burned pretty badly," she said and made a face. She pulled up her hospital gown so show off her own stomach just as my own was bare. Vinnie looked away from the young girl with a blush because the gown was the only bit of clothing she wore. "But I get to leave today if I pass all the tests!"

"That's very exciting!" I said and smiled down to her happy face. "I bet you'll be happy to be home and out of here."

She gave a couple nods to agree to my words. Then a woman stepped in with a worried look all over her face. She let out a sigh of relief to find the little girl next to me.

"Silvia, you can't go running off like that! You really scared mommy!" the woman said grabbing her chest. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," I said and gave the little one a wink. "Silvia was only comforting me."

Silvia smiled up to me and then looked down at her fluffy bunny and then up to my belly. She did this a couple of times before she held out the stuffed animal to me. I gave a shake of my head. The toy was something obviously precious to her.

"No, I want you to have it for your baby. I know it's blue, but he's helped me with a lot of stuff. A nice little rabbit," Silvia said before patting the stuffed creature's head and placing it on my bed. "His name is Cozy. I hope he can protect your baby girl just like he protected me!"

Silvia skipped away to her mother's side. Her mother smiled down at her then smiled our way. She ruffled her daughter's hair as she continued her skip away from the area.

"She must have heard you crying," the woman said and let out a sigh. "When she was crying on her first night here a young woman stepped into the room and offered her that very bunny. Said it had magical powers to make someone feel better any time. She was a nice woman only a little younger than you, I believe. Some employee around here with crazy orange hair. Nice though. Thank you for entertaining my little girl for a bit. Oh, and congratulations!"

The woman walked away and I smirked down towards the rabbit sitting on my chest with its back against my belly. It appeared as if it was in the perfect seat.

"I wonder what Shelke is going to say when she sees this bunny."

"She'll just let you keep it, most likely," Tifa said with a shrug. "It was a very nice thing of that little girl."

"I hope our daughter is nice like her," I said and smiled. "Vinnie, do you think I'll make a good mother."

"You'll be great," he said and placed the toy on our ever growing collection of things on the bedside table. "Do you remember how your mother was kind to you? I bet you'll be the same."

I wiggled in the bed and let out a sigh. "I wish I could talk to my mother a bit about all of this. Kind of a scary thing to take on right now. I just-oof! She's kicking up a storm! Give me your hand, Vinnie!"

He did as I asked. I placed his hand against my skin where the baby was kicking. Tifa smiled towards us before she gave a slight wave to step out of the room. It was going to be a challenge raising a baby with Vinnie's crazy genes and my obviously hyper activity. But with the great support and love from our friends I knew we would be okay. All I had to do was survive the birth. But those were all thoughts for another day. Deep inside I knew that day was not too far away.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _Well? First, I promise we'll carry on through the actual birth of their baby. But what do you think will happen to this little girl? Will things be okay or will there be some kind of struggle? They've been lucky so far and that's awesome! The doctor doesn't seem worry so I'm not too worried. Lol Wish them luck!_


	10. Three Months Later

_3 Months Later_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Vincent

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I watched Yuffie sit with our little baby in her arms. Akane had grown a good amount since her birth only three months prior to the date. I was shocked as time ticked by without any major problems appearing. The only thing everyone was willing to comment to was her amazing strength. Everyone knew Akane never intentionally harmed another person. At least, we all refused to believe it was intentional. She was too sweet any other time for it to be meant.

"She is just as healthy as when I saw her at our last meeting," Dr. Barnes said with a smile expressed for the both of us. "I won't lie, I was half expecting things to get a little chaotic after a little while. But it seems as if your little girl is much stronger than I was expecting."

Yuffie giggled and shook her head. "She pulled out a chunk of my hair the other day."

"What?" I asked her along with the doctor.

"It wasn't a big deal," Yuffie said and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I think she was having a nightmare. Was dead asleep and the next thing I know she ripped out some of my hair and started crying."

"Poor girl," Dr. Barnes said shaking his head with a smile to both girls. I wasn't sure which girl he was considering for his words. "It's obviously unknown what babies dream about because they are too little to explain, but I'm sure nightmares are not rare. She is living in a very complicated world. It will only get more complicated as she grows and learns how different she is."

"Unique," Yuffie said with a hard look. "I refused to call her different. In fact, she is just a lot like her father. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Of course," Dr. Barnes said with a chuckle. He gave our child a small pat on the dark, black hair beginning to appear around her head. "Why don't you three head on home and call this visit a good one. I'll call you next month for your next appointment. Have a great day."

"Thank you, doctor," Yuffie said. Before she struggled to stand I took hold of Akane. I rocked our little girl in my arms while she fiddled with the front of my shirt. Our tiny family left the hospital to get in our SUV and head home.

Shortly after Akane's birth I sold my apartment and asked Yuffie to move in with me to a new house. It was a tiny home worthy of a small family. It was located on a pleasant street only a short distance away from the rest of our friends. I made an effort to make sure we weren't too far away from everyone else in case we needed their help for something or other. The biggest project to the date was moving all of our stuff to the location.

I pulled into our driveway and fought off a smile when I saw all of our friends' cars scattered around the large area. It was almost a requirement to have a large driveway for our group because large group appearances were pretty often.

"What's everyone doing here?" Yuffie asked as she climbed out of the passenger seat. Akane gave off a happy yell when she saw Cloud's motorcycle parked amongst the vehicles. She loved her god parents very much. As if on cue, Tifa ran out of our house with her arms opened wide to take Akane out of Yuffie's arms.

"How was the checkup?" she asked and rocked the laughing girl.

"Everything is going well," Yuffie said smiling. "The doctor can sense her magic growing just as it had been last month, but he insists it's nothing to worry about. What's everyone doing here?"

"We just wanted to get together," Tifa said with a wink in my direction. We were lucky Yuffie was about as clueless as a baby herself.

"I'm hungry. So let's get some food going for everyone," Yuffie said smiling up to me.

"Sure, let's get inside before you start making plans," I said. We walked inside to see everyone standing in a half circle looking our way. Tifa skipped over with Akane to stand by Cloud. He smiled down at our little girl and turned his smile in our direction. Next to them stood Denzel, Cid, Shera, Barret, Marlene, Red XIII, and even Reeve and Shelke were there. Before anything could be said Yuffie spoke.

"What's everyone standing around for? I'm hungry!" she said while folding her arms in a pout.

"Yuffie." I brought her attention to me as I stepped in front of her while taking her hands into my own. "I asked everyone to be here today. These past couple months have taught me a lot about you and I'm falling more in love as time ticks by. It's impossible to describe the amount of love I feel for our baby. Right now, being with you is all I could ever want."

"Aw, Vinnie. That's so sweet!" she said and wrapped me into a tight hug. When she stepped back I took her hands again and I could read the confusion there. I wasn't walking away nor was I letting her hands go. "Vinnie?"

"Yuffie, please, don't ever stop loving me. In fact, let's make it official," I said and got down on one knee. I held up a black box. I opened it to show off a silver ring decorated by a green emerald circled with tiny, white pearls. "Yuffie, will you marry me?"

"Vinnie!" she gasped and looked around to see smiles on all of our friends' faces and I knew she knew what was going on. I wanted everyone she loved to be present at the moment I popped the question.

"I put this off much too long, and I'm sorry about that. I wanted to ask you much sooner, but it never felt like the right time. I just didn't know what to do," I said in a slight ramble.

"Vinnie, just put the ring on my finger and shut up," she said calling me out on my train of words. I did as she asked without losing my own smile. As soon as the ring was in place she collided with my body. Her force sent me falling to my back with her in my arms. We hit the ground with many kisses and I heard the laughter from our friends.

"Told you she would be dramatic," Cid grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet you lug," Shera said giggling. "They're so cute."

"I'm going to put Akane in the crib we have and start cooking up some dinner," Tifa said and smiled down at us. "Once you're done down there, you can help me out, Yuffie."

"Oh!" Yuffie gasped and jumped to the side off my body. It was as if she had forgotten other people were around. "I'll, um, I'll be right there!"

I laughed as I sat up from where I was on the floor. The looks I got from the other guys told me enough. They couldn't believe what they had seen. It was a good thing they didn't spend their nights at our house very often. Yuffie had the sex drive of a monster and I couldn't get enough of it. If we weren't careful, baby number two wouldn't be far behind.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 _The end! What did you think? I hope it made you smile as often as it made me smile through the whole thing! I wasn't sure how long or short it would be, but this worked out best for the story I think. I didn't want it to go on forever. If I wasn't careful it easily could have. A simple, little tale and enjoyable in the end. Moments of OOC, but that's no big deal because that's expected when it's 5 years late. All in all, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)_


End file.
